


Shattered Promises, Broken Dreams

by Dragon_Maiden



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Cheating, Complicated Relationships, Double Oral Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Inquisition, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic, Rough Oral Sex, Sad, Sensory Deprivation, Sharing a Bed, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, WIP, tags are to be safe not sure yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Maiden/pseuds/Dragon_Maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The inquisitor has been left with a choice marry her companion and friend of a neighboring nation. Or be at war once again. But will her Commander give her up?</p><p>Prompt about arranged marriage making a life of its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shattered Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt that's taken a life of its own. I'm not overly used writing alone but I'll take a crack at it. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> P.s. I enjoy comments!

"We can just leave." He pleaded "now. Sneak out the back and never return" his eyes begging. "And have us only to return beaten not mind but soul too" she rebuked. A sigh left Dorian's lips. "They can't be serious?". "Oh the they are Dorian. Josephine has done all she can to persuade the Tevinter Magisters of such ideas". Ellana tugged at the cream colored gown that covered her neck to ankles. Her fingers grazing down her middle. 

This was so wrong. But she had been backed into a corner. Marry her dear friend and build a bond with his native nation or risk another war. Enough blood had been spilled since before the inquisition. But here she could prevent it, with just a few words, words that would break her heart, words that weren't meant for Dorian. Again her stomach filled with bile,she had been so close to having something just for her. Not for Ferelden, not Orlais, not the Inquisition, just hers. 

She could still hear his whispered words, warm breath on her skin, his hands encasing her frame. A shiver raked down her spine. As her ice blue eyes caught her reflection guilt washed over her like new snow in the Frostback Mountains. The sudden heat gone from guilt. Her skin cooled as the memory faded. Ellana swallowed the thickness in her throat. Trying to gather all her will. 

"Dorian" she called gently, he sighed in defeat his footsteps hollow as he took the space beside her. "I have made arrangements so that you will not have to fear for a child you didn't ask for" pink stained her cheeks her eyes unable to leave her twiddling fingers that rested on her stomach. "They will make a fuss over that. It may not stop them " he said placing a white stand back into place. "It's no matter, it's done" her voice cracking under the weight of what she had planned. 

"I'm sorry" Ellana nodded not wanting to speak of it anymore. They would soon be living it. A knock at the door bringing the two to a halt. Commander Cullen appeared behind the door, his face taught, his amber eyes sunken. This news had broken Cullen as well. Ellana couldn't bare to see him while wearing this dress. "May I have a word with our inquisitor?" He asked his voice hoarse as if he'd been in the bottom of an Antivan wine all night.

"Of course" Dorian replied watching Ellana's eyes widen, and her face contort as she fought to control her features. "Be gentle dear, even tame lions have claws" he said before leaving the two alone. Ellana sighed as she wished the maker would just take her now and spare them both this much pain.  
"So no way out now is there?" To no one in general.

Ellana turned to catch a full glimpse of him, her breath still caught in her throat. His curls were now an unruly mess. With each hesitant step she could smell him and wine. " Josie said you didn't have to come. You don't have to watch" she replied as he moved closer only leaving a step between them. 

"And miss seeing you this beautiful, the damned blight couldn't keep me away" He said with a sly but sad smile. A gloved finger rose to trail a line from her shoulder to her wrist. Her eyes closed at the contact, lingering in the moment. As her breath hitched, his gloved hand caught her jaw. The rough hold of Cullen hands on her made her slick with need. 

A strangled moan escaped Cullen as he closed the distance between them. Soft cream silk into steel armor, his left hand now ventured southward along Ellana's backside cupping her ass. "Please love don't do this. I can't think, let alone stand this coming to pass". His forehead pressed into hers. Ellana sighed her mouth dry, her cite heavy with need. Her conflicting emotions waging battle within her. "Cullen" her breathing hitched as a warm mouth encased itself to her bare shoulder. Her hand reaching to take his neck in her small hands.

"No" his voice ragged with need. Her hands holding tight trying to move him back. His skin was so warm, filled with need and memories. "Cullen!" this time his name came out ragged and scarred from her throat as tears threatened to spill. "We can't" her hand moving to his chest feeling the solid feel of his steel breastplate. "I can't" she corrected as she struggled to gain control over her emotions.

Ellana's found the solid point in her voice finally, her sharp elven features rigid. Her hands pushing back against Cullens breastplate with more effort. His amber eyes wide with sad realization. Her heart bled a little more with each of those looks. A treacherous hand found its way to his jaw, a lone digit lingering across skin she wished desperately was on her own lips. 

A heavy and shuddered breath left them both at the intimate contact. "I wish I could give you what you desire. What you deserve" she ached inside watching him. His eyes pleading and sad. Cullen sighed heavily pulling her gently to his chest. " No love you deserve more than this" he corrected. His lips finding her forehead, leaving a delicate kiss. 

"I'm sorry for" he looked away ashamed straining his features. He had meant to talk to her, but seeing her like this, prefect and wondrous. He had lost control. How would he act in the future? How would he react when she was heavy with child? Glowing and beautiful. Would he treat her with distance when she bore a dark haired child instead of fair?

This and more ate at him. Could he really watch her marry Dorian? He knew he was being petty,she didn't want this. She had chosen him all those nights ago. He hadn't deserved her generous and beautiful heart. But she had given it. But here she was dressed in cream, smelling of waterfalls and lilies. The familiarity was beckoning him. His gloved hands trailing down her head to her waist, painfully slow and gentle. 

She sighed into his touch. The simple moment made his chest swell. It was at that moment that he decided he wouldn't, no couldn't give her up. Even if Dorian had her hand. She was still his, her soft beating heart under his hand as he rested his hand gently above it. It beat like like his steady and unsure of the future.


	2. Cream Colored Puddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's done Dorian and Ellana now married. Will this bond drive them apart together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading my fic! I really hope everyone enjoys it. This will be a bit of a slow burn. I want to make there connections feel real not just smut. I hope I that through.
> 
> -Maiden

The crowds had hummed like a hive full of bees, Ellana’s companion’s on either side of her watching with heavy concern in their eyes. Dorian’s back rigid and still as his hand encased Ellana’s, they looked like two doll’s. Each saying their lines and playing there part’s. To keep peace, to keep blood from spilling along the ground once again. Cullen watched anger seething under his skin. His gaze narrowed and leaned into the rock of the wall as he watched. His beautiful Ellana was taking steps each second bonding herself to Pavus. He had no real hate for the man, he knew he was just as much a victim as Ellana. But he couldn’t help but form any type of distance between the two.

And there it was finally the moment the crowd had been waiting for. The doll's faced one another his hand reaching to cup her face with delicate sorrow. Her eyes full of tears and silent regret as they both conceded to their fate. Their lips meeting gentle and swift his hand lingering around her arm keeping her at his side. Ellana smiled sadly as she turned to the crowd trying her best to please the many present guest with a wonderful show. Cullen couldn’t take much more his fist balling and slamming into the stone wall beside him. Taking another large swig of his wine he threw the wine along the wall causing it to shatter and fall along the wall. The red wine splattered like his crushed heart as he watched his love now married to another.

Ellana had watched from the corner of her eye at Cullen his glare not going unnoticed. Every muscle screamed to let it be free and let her run to him. To sweep her gently kisses along his face to whisper sweet words and promises. Her fingers to travel along his frame pulling him into herself. But none of this happened she smiled a fake smile and kissed her friend and said her due’s. They were bound in the worst way; by force. The kiss had been simple and dull, it pulled nothing from her. Was this what her future would be? A life full of loveless passion and regret the thought brought tears to her eyes. Making a wonderful show for the royals and nobles that graced there holding’s. There friend’s knew what they were forced to do so as the rest of the room cheered and whistled they looked on there eyes hard and sad watching the farce of a marriage.

Dorian was doing his best to be comforting, a slight squeeze to her fingers even as his heart felt torn apart. They had all done so much, why did they have to continue to sacrifice for everyone else. What about them? They had closed the beach. Saved the squabbling nations for launching there rabid teeth into another useless war. A tear fell from Ellana’s ice blue eyes, Dorian's stomach clenched. Easy slow breaths escaped him as he tried to calm himself. Deep red cloaks hovered within the middle of the crowds _Magisters_.

Dorian smiled with his usual charm leading his wife down the hall. She followed his lead without a hitch smiling and lifting the train of the cream colored dress. Her smile fake like his but enough to fill the hall of guests. The music played and the couple danced surrounded by matching couples who joined in there twirling around the floor. The hours passed and the candles melted. The newlyweds bid their farewells with tight smiles as they closed themselves off within the main Skyhold chambers. 

It had once been just Ellana's but now it held extra items, Dorian's items. The two had walked in silence up the wooden steps. Their hands clasped together in fear. This room would be both a tomb and a sanctuary for them both. The moon hovered outside the balcony window. Keeping its ever watchful eye on them. The couple moved ever closer the edge of the bed taunting them. Ellana released a heavy sigh her eyes reaching into Dorian's he matched her grief stricken features. His hands enclosed hers. "I wish" his courage failing him as he fell into silence. Ellana knew what Dorian meant, they both wished they could change this. To go back, to never reach this point. 

And as these thoughts swam in her mind she turned her head hanging low as she tried to find her words. "No more wishes Dorian, only the future. That's what we're fighting for" her icy eyes lingering over her shoulder with tears falling along her cheeks. Dorian's breath hitched feeling like the weak one as he watched her cry. The free falling tears and determined look. Jutting out his chin and steeling his frame his hands moved. One smooth pearl at a time his fingers ghosted over them releasing her from the garment like a caged bird. 

At last only one more button remained and she would be bare to him. A mixture of shame and the need to hold her raised itself inside Dorian. "If it will make it easier you can pretend I'm him. Though I admit I'm not sure if his usual mood I can portray with justice" his tone sad even as he tried to comfort Ellana. She gave him a weak but real smile "as much as I miss him. I won't do that to you" feeling the last button slip from Dorian's grasp she turned to face him. Her cream gown now only held up by her hands as she reached it to him. 

Dorian let his head fall back taking in a large breath as he breathed her in, her delicate scent washing over him. "Then I will extend you the same hand. I will be ever present" he said letting his eyes fall back on her. Ellana was a lovely creature, but not the route he preferred. But he would not let her be alone in this. This would not be undone. He refused to dishonor her like that. Even as her small hands gently moved over his garments freeing him off them. He was still nervous, sweat beading down his brow. 

"Nervous?" She said with a smirk seemed they would play the same game. He merely raised a brow at her a hint of a smile on his lips. "Only that they'll hear you from outside the walls" he said his trademark confidence spilling out. "That and your very ragged lion cutting me to pieces" he laughed jokingly. But as his eyes returned to Ellana, her fingers had stopped, and small clear tears threatened to fall along her valliessen. He sighed heavily gently pushing her hands to her chest as he rid himself of his jacket and shirt. Gently he placed her at the edge of the bed his hands over hers, which still clung to the cream colored dress. 

Quickly Ellana wiped away the tears, silently she chided herself. She had started the teasing trying to bring something normal between them. But at the first mention of Cullen she was nearly a puddled mess. She watched Dorian as he kneeled before her. Taking her hands in his, turning the heels of her palms to his lips. He kissed her gently she could feel the tickle of his mustache along her skin. The overwhelming feeling she had was slowly fading. Dorian understood her plight and before this whole mess had been her best friend. She wouldn't let this union take something else from her. "Forgive me. I should be more careful what I say. We are in this together no reason to peck at each other's open wounds". Ellana smiled weakly her feelings mirroring Dorian's words. 

"No we shouldn't. But I also need to be strong, such things will always come to light." One of her hands free of his ghosted down his chest. The dark trail leading her eyes across his dark skin, covered with lightly colored scars. A complete opposite of herself. "We should use this time to become" Dorian's head leaned back as he searched his mind for the right word. "More familiar" she interjected her hand now touching his warm skin. He purred at the contact when discussions had begun with the Tevinter Magisters he had placed everything and everyone at a distance. 

"I know I'm not exactly your type" she whispered her hands releasing the dress, leaving it to fall in her lap.

_I love you Cullen, but I have to do this. For all of us_.

Ellana thought to herself as she leaned into Dorian's frame. Her face in the crook of his neck. Gently he rose looking down at her a hand trailing down her cheek. "You are the good type and that is more than I could ask for" there hands lacing together. Ellana rises to her feet the dress sliding to her feet in a puddle of cream and beaded silk. Ellana stands within Dorian's embrace her hands draped around his middle pulling in his heat. His own hands drawing circles, exploring the planes of Ellana's skin. The couple resolved to their fate, accepting each other as only they can. But unknown to them a set of amber eyes watches from the shadows. Jealous and full of loss.


	3. Silken Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian and Ellana work past there feelings it's time. To seal the deal they made to save others from more bloodshed. But as the couple begin they decide to play a little game with someone's black sash. It won't be just them who will enjoy the bounty of there little game.

Dorian’s words had dulled the aching pain in her chest. The loss of knowing that some of her dreams were no longer within her grasp had left Ellana feeling lost. But in this moment, this strange tender moment. This could be enough for her, to hold onto when her work felt not good enough. She could have this, still have _Dorian_. Even his name was causing her to be lulled into his safety. “Thank you” she whispered her wet tears wiped away by his warm skin. Her eye leveled to his chest her face moving closer pressing her lips to his chest. 

A deep breath moved beneath her lips as Dorian sucked in a breath at the contact. She could hear him swallow now his mouth clearly dry. A half smile rising from her lips. Her teeth scraping across her bottom lip in thought. “Dorian how about we play a game?” her eyes unable to rise as the pink stained her cheeks and ears. Another gulp. “I don't think the Magisters will buy the whole Andraste says. This has to be done” his words were joking but he was just as worried as she was to take the next step. 

Ellana's hand drew down to his waist, her fingers dancing across the rim of his breeches. She could hear the increase of his breathing. 

_There it is_. Gently she tugged at the knot releasing the sash that was clung to his clothes.

The gentle tug at his breeches caused his curiosity to venture a look. Ellana's hand was working a small knot to his black sash. Her eyes venturing up to look up at him. She had one of her sheepish smiles it was quite endearing. “We could” she spoke offering up the sash. 

_She's shy_ his mind interjected. 

“Play pin the tail on the Druffalo?” he teased, seeing the tint of pink on her ears. The color increasing “I'm sorry couldn't help it. But I could get on board with this” he said taking the sash in his. Her gaze on the silk that now resided between his teeth. Her brows colliding together in confusion “what are you doing?”. Her question falling as he pulled hard at the scarf. The sound of it ripping from his force. Dorian couldn't help but notice Ellana's breathing had increased, her breathing stilled as the fabric was torn. 

He couldn't help but smirk down at her “I gave it a partner” he said tying part of the sash around her neck so it could be pulled up over her eyes. “Would you do the honor?” Dorian said offering her the remaining piece of the sash. She smiled gently up at him. Knotting the sash and leaving it gently along his neck. 

Again her teeth dug into her lip, Dorian reached out caressing his thumb down her lips bringing her attention back to him. “You have to be honest with me at all times Ellana. Or will have done this for nothing” Ellana nodded as her hands pulled the scarf over her eyes. Just before the last of her light was hidden from her she could hear Dorian smile as he spoke. “See you later dear” she couldn't help but smile as they both wore their masks. 

At first the two stood in silence the echoing music around them, the cracking of the torches as there flames danced. Cullen stood hunched down as he watched the pair. His Ellana stood before another man bare and blindfolded. The sight of her flushed warm skin set fire to his own. Watching as Dorian took her within his arms, raised the anger that boiled like a storm ready to be unleashed upon the seas. A throaty mew tore him from his thoughts, Ellana's back was pressed to Dorian’s front. His hands roaming along her skin teasing and caressing. Her head laid back into the crook of his neck he could see the flash of white teeth digging into her flesh.

Despite the anger and jealousy that bubbled through him, another thing was ever present within him. 

_Lust_

His cock aching within its holdings he couldn't lie to himself. The evidence was there plain and simple. To watch her like this, unknowingly. A small yelp filed the air causing his gaze to quickly go back to his affection and disdain. The two were on the floor Ellana’s small giggle filing his ears. 

“Sorry seems I tripped you” her airy laugh no longer full of worry. Dorian couldn't help but smile to himself. Her skin against his, it wasn't like anything he had ever done before. He cared for her, liked seeing her happy. And now she was his wife. “I knew you couldn't help but fall for me” he teased his hand cupping her jaw bringing her closer. He wished he could see her face gauge her feelings. But this was her idea, her way of conquering fear. Her breathing had increased again as his thumb grazed over her bottom lip. He could feel her excitement, he could even smell her delicate scent. But they both needed more if only for comfort of another's touch. 

Her hands had found themselves along his chest, circling, feeling, getting to know him. Her soft touch so endearing he couldn't help but want to give her what she needed. He could recall catching the little wyvern and lion in the night air. Her face flushed and panting as Cullen drove into her. She wasn't as delicate as she seemed. “Open” he commanded his thumb silently waiting for entrance. It took two heartbeats for her lips to part, to allow him entrance into her. 

His thumb pushing into her warm mouth, a breathy moan left her. Her hips squirming in his lap, her nails making themselves known as they dug into his chest. His fingers grabbing her chin pulling her face closer to his. His free hand resting asking her hips feeling her hips move against him. Unable to see and feeling her every move had begun to please him. 

Finally having her face close to his he nuzzled the side of her neck. Feeling the texture of her skin, the dips and plains of her body. Her tongue swirled around the pad of his thumb catching him by surprise. She had accidentally moved his blindfold. And as he dragged his teeth along her neck she moaned around his thumb. But what surprised him within the tiny light she had given him did he see something slightly out of place. 

_Cullen, you sneaky lion._ He thought watching him. His gaze following his hand to his crotch where he held his proud cock in hand. He was mastrurbating to him and Ellana. Shock rocked through him, never had he thought the proud man he knew would do this. But he hadn't quite seen this coming either. Ellana in his lap, his fingers in her mouth. Her teeth scraped at his skin gently as her hips moved, bringing his attention back to her. 

This was getting more and more out of hand but he couldn't help but be pleased. His cock was pressed firmly along Ellana. So many feelings rocked through him. But he would have to sort that all out later. For now he would focus on Ellana and their lion in the grass watching them. 

Dorian pulled her closer his lips leaving soft tender kisses along her jaw. He felt her shudder in his lap. He couldn't help but feel proud having Ellana withering in his lap, Cullen just a few short feet away stroking his cock while watching them. A tender lick to his thumb brought him back around as Ellana pulled his digit from her mouth. Lashing it gently till she held his hand in hers. “Amatus I'm going to turn you around” he felt her nod as he moved her gently guiding her. Her back to his front his hand guiding her to her knees, pushing her till she was before him on all four.

A finger slid down along her spine to which she responded with throwing her head back in a breathy sigh. He could see Cullen clearly now gripping the wall for support as he massaged the impressive length of his cock watching them. His own cock was hard pressed into his breeches and he would relieve himself of this pressure. But he would first tend to the woman that now shared his life. _My wife_ He corrected himself. 

His hand griped her hips fiercely digging into her flesh. Ellana let out a moan at the pressure of his grip on her hips. Gently her hips rocked waiting, the waiting was killing her. Trapped in her silken darkness. She hadn't known that such a game would have left her wanting attention so badly. Her sex was warm and wet with need. If she didn't have something in her soon she would die, she just knew it. “Please” she begged a whimper and a prayer. The sound of a groan filled her ears. Making her feel wanton and sexy. Her face grew into a smirk as she heard the rustle of clothing. 

_Dorian must be undressing_ the thought wetting her more as the seconds went by. His hand caressing her back side, kneading her ass. She let out a tentatively sigh, and smiled hearing Dorian chuckle, before his hand came down hard along her ass. Her walls clenching from the shock, again it happened and she let out a yelp. His hand paused kneading her flesh again. Tears rolled down her cheeks but the release was amazing. Two digits entered her finally and she let out a long moan at his soft languid thrusts. Her hips moving back to meet his fingers. Her moans becoming louder and more lewd. His fingers wrapped around her neck pulling her against him roughly. 

“Who would have thought our pure white little inquisitor was so depraved. I haven't even put my cock in you yet and you're already dripping Ellana” he purred into her ear nipping at her neck as his fingers continued to pump inside of her. The sound of her drenched juices on his hand was almost enough. But as his teeth bit down onto her sensitive ears, her walls clamped down on his fingers. Her body shook from her release as she came. Her breathing was short as she came down. Her body slick with sweat. “Open your mouth” he commanded, Ellana nodded in compliance her mouth open to him. Quickly she was overcome with the heady and musky taste of her juices as he pumped his fingers into her mouth. 

Unknown to Ellana it was Cullen, that had moaned. His frame still as neither blinded figure sought him out. Between her needy words had Dorian's commands had Cullen almost on his knees. He was more than ready to fill her sweet mouth with his cock. Hear her sweet gurgled moans as she rode Dorian's fingers and he came down her sweet throat. These are the things that ran through the ex-templars mind as his gripped his cock bringing his hand down to the base and back up. Hearing her sweet moans again was bliss. Seeing her all sexy and unbidden she was more tempting than any Lust Demon that could tempt him. She would consume his whole being, and he would let her.

Watching the sweat drip down her neck down between her hanging breasts. Watching Dorian's hand grasp a nipple between his fingertips making her gasp and mew. Her open mouth and sweet tongue, they had all been sexy to him before. But as he watched her she just wasn't the woman he loved or the woman he watched marry a man she didn't love, she wasn't the Inquisitor. She was just Ellana the pure looking sinful creature he wanted to punish and pleasure all at the same time. As his thoughts took over and his hand sped up along his cock he could feel his balls tighten at he thought of her. And the things he wanted to do to her body. 

He couldn't hold back the pleasure that rocked through his body as he rocked into his hand. Painfully wishing it was her waiting mouth or cunt he was buried deep in. His seed smeared across the floor before him. He shuddered as he tried to regain control over his spent body. He continued to watch as Dorian touched and brought Ellana every moan and mewl. 

But as he continued to watch it was finally time for the main part of the act. With one hand Dorian released himself from his expensive britches. His cock stroking between Ellana's folds. Her head thrown back, back arched, ass swaying gently as she rubbed against him. Again his cock was hard, shame reddened his face and neck. Knowing he couldn't turn away now. His hand stroking to her rocking hips. Dorian must have been ready as his hand steadied himself along the center of her back. His cock easing into her wet hole, letting out a gruff moan as he slowly entered her.

At first his pace was slow as he eased into her. But just as her hips began to snap back did he push his hips a little further and harder into her depths. The slapping of their bodies joining in with the crackling fire, Cullens strokes followed suit unable to control himself as he watched them both. Soon Ellana's moan became loud groans of shaking bliss as she cried out as Dorian's cock plowed into her. The three became a senseless mass as each filled the room with their moans and slapping parts. 

Dorian couldn't believe how good it all was. His cock buried within Ellana's lava silken walls, and his eyes locked on Cullens hard thick cock in hand. How he wanted to do things to the man now as he buried his cock in Ellana. What he would give to see her lick her way up Cullens taught body. Taking his cock into her slick mouth just the thought made his cock twitch inside Ellana. She cried out once more her walls squeezing his cock like a vice. It was all too much he finally gave Ellana all he could plunging hard into her with his last few thrusts causing her to cry out and shudder against his cock once more covering him in her slick cum that covered the floor. 

The scene was clearly it for Cullen as he came once more along the floor shaking and leaning against one of the side tables. And that was it for him as well as he was cumming in Ellana as she came down. Gently he rode out his orgasim pulling Ellana against him. She was clearly done her head gently rolled to the side her breathing trying to steady. “Yes just relax, I've got you” he whispered reassuringly as he took her naked body into his arms. She snuggled into his form warming a part of his heart as he laid her exhausted body against the cool sheets. pulling the sash from both of them Ellana merely nodded sleepily as she rolled on to her side. Dorian smiled gently down at her a finger taking one of her white locks between his tips and placing it behind her head. 

His eyes lifting up to search the spot where the ex-templars had been. “Amatus I shall be right back” he said leaving her a soft kiss to her temple. Quickly dressing back in his breeches he made for the door catching Cullen at the base of the stairs before he could exit the remaining door."Leaving so soon?" He called out just loud enough for Cullen to hear Cullen's face was flushed, his breathing hard all Dorian could do was smile as he sauntered down the steps no longer feeling the need to rush. 

“We have much to discuss Cullen feel free to come by the library tomorrow afternoon. And that is not a request friend be there or I'll tell sweet Ellana what you were doing” he said with raised brows his hand crossed over his chest confidently. Cullen gave him the deepest scowl as he tried to hid the shame and embarrassment from his face. “Fine” he barked swinging the door wide open taking his leave. “Good man, see you then” he said with a chuckle. Dorian had plans and he looked forward to starting them, he walked back up the steps with a smirk as he returned to sleeping Ellana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks to all those that read my fics your wonderful! I hope you enjoy this latest chapter I welcome any comments.
> 
> Be well, Maiden


	4. Chess Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After wedding nuptials and an unexpected hot evening. The sun is up, the chess pieces are moving about. One is planning, another is discovering lines their new life has created, the last piece is still shrouded in the dark seeking warmth of the sun once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! I'm seriously so astounded by all the love my fic has gotten so thank you all for taking the time to read it and comment. The comments keep me muse going!
> 
> If you ever have questions or theories I would love to hear them. Might help me make future chapters!

Cullen sat at his desk, head held low. A grimace on his features. What had he been thinking. Was he mad? Had he finally succumbed to some maddening effect of no longer using lyrium? His mind swam with so many thoughts he hadn't heard the door open and close. Only the soft cough interrupted his thoughts. Only to lay eyes on his affection or was it infection now? Her ice blue eyes stared down at him concern swimming through them. Red shame streaked his face.

His body rising itself unexpectedly causing a rush of blood to flow. A massive ache in his head seizing him momentarily. Soft hands touched him, her hands. Flashes of the night before echoed in his mind. Causing him to run from her touch even though at its absence his heart ached. “Apologies, I'm not feeling myself” he righted turning to her silent figure. 

Guilt crossed over her features but it was quickly covered with a smiling mask. “I see, be sure to get checked out then. I just wanted to see how you were” her hands twisting and turning together. She was dressed differently. Most likely to please the Tevinter Magisters that still lingered within Skyhold’s walls. Green and cream flowed and came together in her dress. If he was of better mind he would have paid more attention to it. But at this moment her soft lingering beauty ate at his heart. Along with his deep rooted lust for her, need still lingered in his, memories of her.

“I'll be sure to be looked over. No need to fret” he boasted trying to find a way to push her out. 

Her eyes became down casted as if understanding he wanted her absence. Only revealing a masked smile. “Of course. I'll take my leave then” quickly turning for the door. The creak of the handle echoing in the space between them. Her frame making its way between its holding only stopping for a second her pale eyes stealing a backward glance before closing it behind her.

Again silence surrounded him. He sighed heavily leaning against the side of his desk. His head held low as the hours ticked by. 

_Dorian_ was the name that resounded in his mind.

Ellana laid her back against the cool rock. She had not imagined that last night her wedding night with Dorian, went as it did.

A flash of memory of slick skin and lewd moans echoed in her mind. Her core ached at the memory. She had not expected to be so unhinged with him. Her feelings for him remained the same if more affectionate though. Her heart still beat for Cullen even as she walked away, he deserved better. Maybe she could give him an opportunity away from here. To give him a chance to forget her. To give her time to close her own as well.

The slight sound of muttering and the echoing clack of talons from above are what lingered around Dorian. His gray eyes casted down into his work tomes and paperwork piled all over the desk. just a bit longer and he would be here. 

_The sneaking lion._

He couldn't hide the smirk that played over his lips. It had been a spur of the moment thought. What could this situation be? Could it benefit any of them? As him Ellana were a package deal now, he had enjoyed watching Cullen. It had helped him give what Ellana what she deserved from a marriage he had not wanted. It was all very complicated and quite frankly he was a selfish man. Every fiber of his being had wanted to be gone to leave and not be found again. But her large blue eyes had begged for no more blood. How could he deny his friend some semblance of a quiet life. 

The echo of moving metal greated him to his soon to be guest. His face pale and sunken. This is what losing her made him. A shiver ran down his spine, he cracked his neck from side to side trying to shake the dread it brought on. 

Cullen stopped at the edge of the desk his gaze full of dread. His back slouched as if he had given up on everything. 

“Ah Cullen, thank you for joining me.”his hand extending to the seat, signaling him to sit. 

“Dorian” he replied curtly. He hesitated right before seating as if second guessing himself. Dorian could feel his reluctance to want to face him after last night. But yet here he was. 

“So why do you think I've called you here Cullen and please watch what you saw we do have some wonderful gossips” he said with a cheeky grin. 

Cullen's face visibly tightened swallowing the obvious frog in his throat. Releasing a defeated sigh “Fine you caught me. I've been cheating at the bloody chess match” his form slouching back in defeat. 

Dorian couldn't help but crack a smile. “Yes, never thought you had it in you” he said pouring him a cup of wine. Gently pushing it to Cullen who hesitantly took it, his eyes questioning the man with his eyes. Dorian simple responded with a shrug as he took a sip. “Not that it's a bad thing, makes you very human”.

Cullen didn't respond as he brought the wine to his lips, his gaze averting to the many rows of books that filled the library. 

“Speaking of such human things, that comes to why you're here. I would like to up our chess games, and if possible include Ellana she's in need of a good match. I think she's letting me win” he spoke laughter in his voice. 

Cullen's eyes narrowed as he tried to make sense of what Dorian was playing at. Dorian's long finger tapped gently where he had passed the cup too. Causing Cullen's eyes shooting to a piece of parchment that held his name in Dorian's script. His lips pursing together in thought. 

“Well I won't keep you, as I know you have your own duties to attend to.” he said kicking his feet to the side of the desk as he leaned back and watched Cullen. Who's eyes were darting back and forth between the floor and the parchment.

Placing the cup of wine down he straightened placing the parchment within his coat. “Yes, I'll be sure to send you word then” getting to his feet his eyes almost dazed as he turned to leave. 

As he reached the archway Dorian called out “I look forward to it Commander”. Cullen had stopped mid step only to resume as he regained his composure.

The letter that now lingered in the Commander's coat read;

_Dear Lion, I want to propose a deal with you. Don't worry about the little Wyvern I'll handle that. Come to our chambers at the appointed time and date._

A date and time scripted at the bottom. It was dated a week from now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does Dorian have planned? Will Cullen take up his offer? What is his offer! ? And how does Ellana fit into all this?


	5. Bound Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Dorian moved about the chess board. It's time to bring his lady Wyvern down. If only to see her fall apart so that he can put her back together again. As for Cullen the quiet will all but drive him mad,but a small gift will both pull and push him into new desires.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O///O my goodness this has gotten so much love which I'm so pleased. I really hope I can continue to have you enjoy my work. This chapter is more of a little tease which honestly I'm a fan of lol. 
> 
> Remember I love to hear your thoughts so feel free to ask questions and comment.
> 
> Again thank you all for your time and love, Maiden

The cool wind danced across Ellana's pale skin. The small tresses that fell from her bun, now danced along the bare of her back. She stood from Vivienne’s choice spot taking in Skyhold’s occupants. The Tevinter Magisters talked amongst themselves as they walked along the cobblestone stairs. They would be leaving this afternoon.

“They seemed to be sufficed with the Marriage, for now. Sadly they will return should you both not conceive an heir” Josie was at her side now. 

Ellana tried to give her soft smile but could barely remove her gaze from the mages. They had forced her hand. Having to decide to be selfish or to continue her work as the Inquisitor. Her gaze narrowed feeling the deep loathing she had for the men in the pit of her stomach. 

“Of all men to live and breath without care, these men did not deserve it” Ellana hissed unable to quell the anger as she gripped the railing.

“You are correct Inquisitor, but if I might say something” Josie said her hand gently landing on Ellana's bare shoulder. “None could have handled them how you did, forcing them to come to terms. Even if you ended up in shackles of your own. You kept the peace, you kept innocent blood from being spilled. That is something only very few can do” she said with a smile. It was obvious she was merely trying to lift Ellana's spirit. But at this point Ellana didn't mind the gentle pat on the back and praise.

Ellana let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, letting her gaze fall to the smooth stone beneath her feet. “Thank you Josie, I'm sorry for wallowing. Things could have been far worse. I am content with how things are. I only hope it's enough” she was finally able to place a soft smile that would please josie.

“I am glad to be of service Inquisitor” she replied as she left Ellana on the balcony. 

The soft languid pace of her husband caught her ears. A blush ran up her neck and cheeks quickly she tried covering them with her arm, barring them from his incoming view.

“I see they're finally done spying and pissing others off” he replied a wicked grin on his face. His hand placed at the base of her spine ever so lightly.

“Yes they'll be on there way shortly, but Josie says it will be short lived if we don't” her words failing her.

“Have a sarcastic mage child to sneer at them during their next visit.” he joked. He knew they would always want him to continue his line, to have on paper. The child of an Inquisitor and a long line of High born Tevinter Mages. The idea of a child was something he hadn't toyed with much after making a nuisance among his family. But now with Ellana it was a possibility. His finger trailed up her spine slowly gently till he touched cool soft skin. She tensed ever so gently but let out a controlled sigh.

So wound up, just like the lion. 

“Yes but as I said before I took care of it. I refuse to force you to become a parent only because they wish it” her tone was rising again. The fire lit in the back of her throat. The mighty Wyvern that so many feared and praised.

“For now that is fine, we are both adjusting. But it can be revisited at a later date little Wyvern” he replied looking down at her with a soft smile. Her expression changed from determined to almost wistful. He knew she had wanted children had heard say as much when she had spoken of days in her clan. At how when she would return she would look forward to see such small tiny hands into the world.

“I know you still have much to handle today but I would like to covet your evening” his voice soft, a mischievous smile splayed along his lips. She couldn't help but smile back.

“I would enjoy that” she replied taking a step closer to him. Her blue eyes glancing up as her fingers rested on his hips. Ever so gently she kissed the corner of his mouth before escaping his grasp. “I see you tonight then”.

“Tonight” he nodded with a smile watching her leave. Things were going nicely, and he hopped that soon there later activities would be as pleasing as he hopped. And just as he was about to take his leave he spotted one other person. A person who had seen the delicate and sweet kiss.

_The mighty lion._

Dorian only smiled and waved before taking his leave of the balcony leaving Cullen to stare at the space that had once been occupied.

Ellana looked over the map as Leliana and Josie talked over actions that could be taken. But no choices were made she would wait for _her_ Commander. Guilt pecked at her at the term ‘her’ he was no longer that. She had made her choice. But still her heart ached, seeing him this morning had been hard but she had missed his presence. To him in such a state and to back away from her touch had been a knife to her heart. But one she deserved.

The door behind her opened and closed with a heavy thud, Cullens heavy steps and long strides hurried to his spot between the two female advisers. The two merely nodded in greeting, Ellana couldn't bare to raise her eyes to him quite yet. She had been caught off guard. Her heart beating in her chest as she tried to will the courage in her to surface.

“There is news from the deep roads, they have need of guards while they build some access to unexplored areas” Josie mentioned passing the letter to Ellana. It wasn't exactly ‘new’ they had been sending different groups into the deep roads recently. Her blue eyes raised to meet dark brown her figure moved slightly her dark eyes moving over Cullen for a moment before returning to Ellana. 

Ellana's expression didn't change but her gaze turned to Leliana who nodded in approval. They were giving the commander space, time away. Her gaze fell back to the letter her fingers tracing over the words. Fear bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

“Shouldn't be too difficult we've weeded out most of the larger darkspawn.” Cullen spoke up his hand reaching into the reports they had gotten back over the past few months.

Ellana cleared her throat lightly “ Yes you're correct, but I would feel better knowing that the men were under you directly Cullen. Are you game?” she asked with a slight smile. Her mask that she had worn while playing the Orlesian courts games. Never had she thought she would have to wear it so often on her own turf with her own people; people she cared about.

Cullen's gaze met hers his jaw raised almost in defiance, his blue eyes trained on her. She wanted to shrink back but remained where she was mask in place. 

“Your will Inquisitor, I could use some fresh air” he commented with a smirk.

“With that settled were just waiting on word from a few of my people. We should be done for the day Inquisitor” Leliana said with a smile offering an escape for her.

Ellana smiled and nodded a silent thank you but couldn't help but release a cheeky remark. “Thank the gods this dress was killing me” she said with with a laugh turning her back to her advisers. One gaze lingered on the bare flesh of her pale skin.his gaze narrowing. As she vanished behind the door.

“I'll be off as well I should prepare my things,I'll return when I'm finished.” Cullen stated not listen to the ladies response.

“That is not good” responded Leliana as she took a step next to Josephine. 

Josie nodded “ I agree. But we are only to intervene should any damage happen”.

Leliana sighed her hands resting on her hips as she watched Cullen leave the war room. Most likely headed for his love that was married already.

Ellana walked the steps to her, ‘their’ room she corrected. She should have heard him coming but her mind was to filled with noise that nothing else mattered. Not till gloved fingers held her fiercely to the wall, warm lips that lingered into hers stealing her breath. Her hands finding steel armor and fur, the smell of fire and wine. She couldn't help the man that she let reign free from her mouth. 

“Did you think I would leave without a goodbye love?” his rough voice in her ears. His tongue trailing down her ear, need and want dampened her smalls as she withered in his grasp. Even as she gave in a part of her cried out, that she shouldn't. 

“Cullen,we can't” she pleaded. His mouth at her throat, teeth grazing down her skin. Another breathy moan. 

His kisses and affections turned lighter till he merely petted her white locks placing them back with gentle ease. She had missed this, the deep loving affection that he showed her. Finally his hands only lingered at her waist drawing tiny circles.

“I'm not sorry Ellana, I won't be. I love you and I'll not stop. Send me away if you must but I'll always be back for you.” his hand was reached deep into her locks as he pulled her to him. A gentle chaste kiss on her lips is what he left her. Releasing her within her hallway without a second glance. The sound of the door clicking close once more. 

One foot at time did Ellana make it up those steps, her legs shaken from her nerves. What could she do? She was the Inquisitor she commanded many men and woman. How could a man she loved reach into her so deeply and make her feel like she had nowhere to run. How would Dorian feel? Would he feel betrayed and hurt? The questions fell and rose like tides as she rounded the corner to her room.

But she wasn't alone…

“I see it's time to get you ready my little wyvern” Dorian spoke his frame leaned against the bed resting on his elbows. A smirk evident on his lips.

“Dorian” she said his name a little higher then she had meant to. Surprise etched into her features. “Yes darling, just wanted to surprise you. Seems your getting that a lot recently. Guess that moves our plans a little ahead of schedule” he said with chuckle.

Red streaked her face as she tried to straighten her back. She was feeling foolish and ashamed. Confusion and guilt on her features, which she quickly tried to mask. 

Dorian bounded to his feet with a light thud sauntering towards her. His hand find hers as he gently kissed her knuckles. “We are in a odd relationship love, so I would like to make changes. To make us both happy” his smile genuine but still full of mischief.

“What exactly does that entail Dorain?” she questioned.

“Well you know the usually level of debauchery known to those of higher living” he responded. Her gaze narrowed.

“Tread careful Dorian” she stated she was reaching for straws in her mind. The unknown tapping at her.

“I suggest we add a friend” a wicked grin on his lips.

Ellana's head turned slightly as if she hadn't heard him correctly. “You're mad, if you think that sort of thing works Dorian”.

Dorian merely scoffed at her reply, “of course you would say that. You've never seen it in action. Never known how it feels” his gaze now roamed over her with a darker expression. She couldn't help but swallow the lump in throat that had formed. “To feel another watch you as you take pleasure” his words filled with untold desires. She couldn't help the dampening of her smalls once again. Pressing her thighs together to elate the pressure.

“I caught you and the Lion many times before, hearing you moan as he touched you. Hearing him gasp as he entered you. You're both very delicious to watch and hear” he said as he moved closer. His hand trailing down her spin as he pulled her closer. “I could hear him making you moan along the steps, I can even smell him on you” he whispered into her ear. “I wonder if I can taste him as well?” his finger gliding up her throat pulling her face to his till his lips ghosted over her own. 

Need shook through her, he knew about the stolen kiss, about other private moments. But he wasn't angry he was pleased? She wasn't entirely sure. But she was wet now, she could feel it now slick along her thighs. “Dorian” she whispered but was quickly hushed with his finger along her lips. 

“Do you want to play another little game dear?” he questioned gently taking a step or two from her. She suddenly missed the warmth he had given her.

Ellana figured with her fingers, she was turned on and nervous and worried. What could be his game at this? But taking a deep breath she answered.

“And how do we play this game Dorian?”

He shot her a wicked smile as he pulled out a paper and quill and twine. “The real question love is ‘How to tame a lion?’ You will do as I say, and in a week's time you'll have your lion back. But with conditions my dear, you're not the only one who likes a man in fur” placing the items on the desk. 

“Your smalls please love” he said extending his hand out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A letter is on its way to the Lion while the Viper and Wyvern play. Dorian has offered Ellana to invite Cullen into their bed. But not just for her to enjoy. Can Dorian bring them together with his plan? Or will be he left out in the cold?


	6. Taming Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter is on its way to the Lion while the Viper and Wyvern play. Dorian has offered Ellana to invite Cullen into their bed. But not just for her to enjoy. Can Dorian bring them together with his plan? Or will be he left out in the cold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah this chapter was a love hate for me. I couldn't make up my mind a few times. But I decided to hold out for another chapter giving some insight on Ellana and Dorian.
> 
> Also thank you all for reading & Merry Chrismas or Happy Holidays! I hope it was enjoyable.
> 
> Remember feel free to comment ask questions I talk back lol.
> 
> -Maiden

Three nights, three bloody nights. He had stared at the package, three nights. By the maker was he just being a coward now? The messenger reaching them at the opening of the cave, before he descended into the deep roads. He hadn't been sure what to think. He had just left Skyhold, what could be so urgent? And as he tore at the package the gentle smell of musk filled his nose. He was instantly hard.

_By the Maker_

He almost moaned at the realization, he knew that smell anywhere. The one he had been craving to inhale at the source. Now all he could imagine was his head between Ellana thighs. Quickly he closed the package stuffing it into his bag. He couldn't daydream right now. There would be time for that later.

And now here he sat in his tent, staring at it. As if it would spring to life and become Ellana herself. He was hard again, his thoughts imaging her crawling to him. Black lace covering her most intimate parts. Her blue eyes staring at him. Waiting for him to do what he willed with her.

He couldn't help the wandering hand that pumped his cock gently as he thought of her. A frustrated sigh escaped him as he put himself away again. This was still a dangerous place. But when he got back…

His thoughts ceasing. He was unsure what he intended to do. Was he going to seek her out in secret? Take her when he could? Or would he listen to the snakes order and see what he offered. He pushed his head back against the mat he laid on only softening the blow just nothing. He winced but the blow softened his cock and cooled the desire that had pooled in his stomach. He would have to decide when he got there.

Back in Skyhold three days before…

“Come now dear, your smalls” he repeated his hand outstretched to her. Ellana swallowed the fear that was logged in her throat. Was she crazy? Cullen would never, but Dorian was so sure. Her lips pursed together as she stood next to him. His frame leaned onto the desk his hand still waiting. 

“I won't wait forever?” his voice low but it wasn't angry but the look he gave her set her hair on edge. Her body felt flushed and heated in the dress. That she was confined to still. She tried to smile but could only manage a weak one. His eyes narrowed on her, his back straightening his hand falling to the side. Her heart beat a little slower now. Relaxing at his less demanding stance.

“I'm going to change now that those mages are finally gone” she said with a dry chuckle. Her hand placing a tendrils back into place as she went to the dresser. She walked past him opening the top drawer. She hoped if she changed the subject he would drop it. 

But as her fingers danced over a few items, hands grabbed her from behind. One hand was wrapped around her waist the other was wrapped delicately around her slender neck. She could feel his warm breath at her neck. At first he just nuzzled her in silence but his lips met her skin and the heat that had pooled in her belly was now ignited once again.l

“Dorian” she whispered. Only a dry chuckle met her ears. Even his laugh was causing her to be aroused. He was apparently not going to forget.

“I asked nicely” he whispered as his mouth met her ear. The hand at her stomach rubbed gently along the fabric. She shivered in his grasp. His hand at her neck moving her the way he wanted. His tongue licking the edge of her ear, a moan escaping her.

“But you are such a stubborn thing” he continued nipping at her ear. His hand on her stomach lowering as her body tingled. 

His grip loosened as he moved her backwards pulling her with him as he landed on the bed. Ellana couldn't help but squirm in his lap. His hand trailing up along her leg. Ellana was feeling more and more lost to his touch by the second. But what came next she hadn't seen coming. Feeling his touch along her bare leg until it disappeared into the folds of her dress. His fingers trailing up. She shivered and moan at his touch.

She was panting now and was getting more wet by the second. His fingers grasping at her smalls. She was so turned on she moved her hips into his hands. She felt him smirk along her neck.

“You like that, do you?” he asked rhetorically. Another roll of her hips, but what happened next surprised her. Pulling her smalls aside her trailed a finger along her slit, wet from her juices. She moaned again nodding as she leaned into him.

“Good” he said his hand moving swiftly down as he ripped her smalls off. She yelped at the unexpected movement.

“Sorry dear, I need these” he said sliding out from underneath her leaving her bare underneath the dress. Her cheeks flushed and hot. She was extremely turned on and felt a little deflated at his loss. 

Ellana rubbed her thighs together trying to give herself some temporary release. She watched Dorian going back to the desk the rumpled sound of a paper echoing in the silent room. All but her labored breath. She tried to rub the redness in her skin away.

Quickly he was down the steps and opened the door, silencing echoing in the room. She tried to stand only to be doubled over by the slick of her thighs and the memory of moments ago. By the Gods she was embarrassed, her Ellana. The Dalish elf who became the Herald, the Inquisitor, vanquished of Monsters that plagued those that could not defend themselves. 

Embarrassment stained her cheeks, she was upset with herself. She had been trying to do the right thing for so long she had been bowing maybe too much.

_I'll show Dorian who he married_

Her thoughts steeling within in her mind as she regained her footing at last. The echo of Dorian's hurried steps up echoing along the walls. The afternoon light seeping in through the windows.

Dorian reached the final step up blood pounding in his ears he hadn't been this excited in a while. “I do hope you didn't start without me love. I have things to discuss” he quipped gently. He couldn't help but smile. Ellana’s white locks all disheveled, warm red cheeks, and angry in her blues eyes. 

“Dori”

She was cut off by his quick dash to her. His lips on hers. His tongue licking at her lips,seeking access to her warm tongue. Her body rigid,surprised from his quick onslaught. But now she was kissing back her body soft and curving into his touch. He pulled away and she moaned at the loss.

“As I said my dear, we have much to discuss” 

Ellana's expression quickly turned south once again.

“You can just do that Dorian. We may be married but, I am not some toy for you to play with as you wish!” her voice reaching it's threatening level.

Dorian couldn't help it, but he liked Ellana best when she wild and angry and fighting. It had nothing romantic too do with it. He just prefered her to fight with everything she had.

“Oh you have no idea what you're playing with Ellana. Come and I'll show you” he sat at the edge of the bed. His hand outstretched to her. Silently she stood away from him. Dorian's gaze narrowed as time went on.

“if you make me wait you know what I'll do now” his threat echoing in her ears turning them red at the tips. He chuckled at her reaction, she quickly sat at his side. 

His tongue tracing along his lips before he spoke. “I meant what I said Ellana. I want to bring Cullen into this muddled little fold of ours. I know it's not ideal or organized. But then how could it be fun.”

His hand pulling up the bottom of her dress once again grasping her ankle within in his fingers.

She swallowed a little too loudly as her ankle now sat in his lap. His fingers trailing over them gently. Ellana let out a nervous sigh shaking her her head.

“Cullen would never”

But as she spoke two fingers pressed into the heel of her foot, she gasped at the delectable pressure he applied. 

“Are you sure?” he was more then pleased to watch me take you from behind” the truth falling from his lips. His grasp on her leg, keeping her there seated with him.

Her blues eyes wide with shock at such words. Would Dorian lie to her? He had never before, why would he start now. But to have Cullen watch her while Dorian had been inside her, did funny things to her inside. Her mind began replaying their night together. Her moans and exquisite pleasure but her mind added a bonus, Cullen. 

Seeing him between her legs, kissing and licking his way up her body. Her mouth watered. She wanted him in her mouth now, to hear him gasp in pleasure as she licked his cock. Feeling the warmth of his skin next to hers. But the hot feeling doubled reminding her she wouldn't be alone. Dorian would be as well. His expert hands guiding her, moving her to pleasure them both.

The warm touch of his fingers tracing circles around her calf. Firm but soft touches. Bringing her back from her mind's fantasy. 

“I know I could barely believe it myself but there he was. My fingers in your mouth as he rubbed his cock at the sight” he whispered as his fingers moved further up her bare leg. She was clutching the soft covers beneath her as if they could save her. The trembling itch she couldn't scratch was becoming stronger, the longer his hands caressed her skin.

“I can barely imagine him watching us” she lied.

“I think that's the first time you've lied to me Ellana” his gaze turning darker. His touch becoming harder as he gripped her flesh. A quick yank had her across his lap. Before she could protest his hand covered her mouth.

Her green and cream dress hiked up around her hips, her cream colored skin bare to the cool afternoon air. Dorian's chest against her back his fingers pinching at her lips gently silently asking for access to them. The slight pull along her lips as his fingers grazed over her lips made her insides ache.

“What are you doing?” she questioned through her panting breath. 

He chuckled into her ear, his breath sending shivers down her spin.

“Showing how it could be, should things go as planned. Who am I kidding they will” his confidence excited her that he was so sure. Her mouth opened slightly letting a finger slide into the warmth of her mouth. 

Dorian sighed at the contact with her warm tongue. His fingers were between her thighs now, he could feel the heat of her without even touching her. The smell of her musk around them as he continued teasing her. Her hands on his knees, he could feel the dig of her nails. The slight burn welcomed by him. 

“When does Cullen return?” he asked his finger dipping into her hot silken folds. A breathy sigh filled his ears as her wetness clinged to his fingers.  
her back arching into him as he explored her folds again.

“In a week” she mumbled her head leaned into her shoulder as her labored breath came and went with Dorian's skilled fingers. In and out her breaths coming as fast as Dorian's nimble fingers. 

“Dorian” she warned as his teeth dipped into her pale skin. She let out a on as he quickened his pace.

“Do you want Cullen to see you like this?” he egged on planting the idea in her head. Her breath hitched, her hips rolling into his hand seeking more friction.

“My fingers deep inside you” he nipped at her ear. “Your hips pushing into my hand, asking me to make you cum” he purred into her throat. 

Ellana let out a frustrated mew as she felt the heat inside of her boil. She wanted to cum so badly. Wanted to feel herself go all over his hands as she thought of Cullen watching her. Her hips rolling faster trying to get what she needed. But Dorian's hand stopped her hips causing her to whine.

“You have to tell me Ellana” he chided with a laugh. Another frustrated groan.

Ellana stared at the ceiling now her cheeks flushed as she panted her quin quivering with need. She wanted so much right now. Her ears pink at the tips.

“Yes” she sounded so defeated.

Dorian couldn't help but chuckle. “Good” his other hand venturing down into her heat, pinching the small buttoned hood that had her exhaling loud moans. With this new stimulant she felt his fingers back within her wetness where she could ride out her pleasure. 

The images and flashes of each man coming into her passion fuller mind. Her goal to cum as hard as she could. Her hands no longer idle along his pants. They now gripped and teased her breasts through the confining dress. Her moans rising as she felt her body primed and ready for her release.

“Dorian, please” she whined her voice full of lust and shaking. 

“As you command” he smiled his mouth on her neck. 

Ellana let out an earth shattering scream as she rode out her pleasure. His fingers deep inside her cunt soaking in her juices. The touch of his hand on her labia further pleasuring her. And his white teeth embedded deep into her neck. Her hips bucking as she came and she mumbled incoherently leaning into him. 

Slowly her hips stilled and he gently removed his hands from her pleasure to hold her gently in his arms as she tried to gain her breathing. 

“I hope you enjoyed that, we won't be doing that for awhile”.

Ellana opened her eyes in confusion.

“I want you that ready for Cullen when he returns. But I'll still be exploring you, and you me” he said kissing her temple gently. Ellana laid back as confusion swirled inside her lust filled body.

What would this week entail exactly? She wondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time : It's been a very torturous week for all parties. But will it be enough to pull them together. To explore a passion none have known alone. Will they make this sacrifice a blessing?


	7. Tourterious Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a very torturous week for all parties. But will it be enough to pull them together. To explore a passion none have known alone. Will they make this sacrifice a blessing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the 7th Ch! I can't believe it. Honestly I've been thinking of this for months and I think it came out really beautifully. I am sorry for the long wait. Things piled up in life and I had some trouble getting the ball rolling once again. Ii do hope you stick with me and continue this wonderful journey. And thank you for all the love here and on my Tumblr. Remember I love questions so feel to ask or poke me at anytime. So again thank you for your time and Enjoy!
> 
> Be well, Maiden

_“Lower” he mumbled, his head still heavy with sleep. His body still tight from sleep, but he could still feel the velvet cool touch of her skin. Her warm liquid kiss along his stomach. His arms stayed above his head fumbling with the edges of his pillow. Warm wet velvet danced along his hip. Unable to stop the gentle thrust forward of his hips as they sought out friction. Letting out a throaty sigh at the languid tongue that danced along his all to warm skin. Nails etching into his ribs he couldn't contain the aroused gasp that rumble through his sleep filled voice._

_The sweet purr of her laugh danced in his ears as he stirred aroused and wanting from her teasing. He knew it wasn’t over, he felt her grasp the base of his cock. Her sweet torturous tongue now lapped at the head of his length. His hand taking fistful of pillow straining, the lust and urges to push her delicate mouth further down. To fill her warm slick mouth. Another loud groan escaped him as he tried to stay in control, even as his thoughts ran wild._

_He could feel her delicate touch as her palms held his full tight sack, gentle pressure holding him over the ledge. “Lower” he croaked now as he tried to sit up and regain control. But the gentle squeeze to his sack stilled him, had his back arching. Her wet tongue playing with the sensitive underside of his cock his breathing labored as the pleasure pushed and ebbed like the tide. Gentle waves that was like the tide coming in. Slowly over taking him pulling him in, drowning him in fevered want and need._

_He prayed the maker would be merciful and not strike him down before he could fill her pretty mouth. And just when he was starting to think she would never release him. Her delectable mouth moved further and further down his cock. Letting her warmth wash over him. The pleasure building threatening to spill over. Right on the edge he felt her move back he couldn't help the whimper that escaped him now. His eyes open, pleading. Up on her knees she towered over him naked and bare. Fair skin covered in pink light scars, white hair free and flowing around her blanketing his world in snow. Her ice blue eyes boring down on him holding him hostage with her look of want and need. Pink open mouth wet with her spit, rose colored cheeks flush from taking him in her mouth._

_“Cullen” his name fell from her lips, filled with lust. His cock twitched at her husky tone and flamed cheeks. “Yes darling” he asked immediately pushing himself up trying to close the distance between them. But he was met with her hand, firmly kneading into his chest. Again his name echoed off her lips her other hand kneading and teasing her nipple between her fingers. An echoing moan filled the space between them and he wasn't sure which of them had uttered it anymore. Her hips rutted against his thigh in a tight rhythm her breathing coming faster. His thigh slick and warm with her juices._

_He echoed her name as she called for him, his hand wrapping around his cock. Need, frustration, pleasure clouded and muddled together as his breath hitched watching her unfurl in front of him. All wide eyed and bare, so open. Showing him her beautiful moans and dirty curses. More fuel that spilled over his fire, helping relish in her pleasures. The echoing slap of his hand around his cock filling the space between them with lust filled sounds. His pace slow and languid enjoying the feel, but as her pace increased so did his. The rutting vibration along his thigh as she soaked him._

_Suddenly she scooted back his body absent her warmth. “Wait” he commanded she only smiled laying back snowy hair spilled out around her. Silently she beckoned him with the crook of her finger till they were nose to nose her lips ghosting across his. It took all the control he had to let her do as she pleased, her mouth at his ear. Scheming tongue darting out causing him to groan, his pelvis rutting forward seeking her out. And then she whispered four words that had him pushing her back his cock at her entrance. Her slick folds welcoming him as he pushed into her, both moaning and cursing at the union._

“Commander!” he could hear it now the reality of his word crashing in around the dream he so desperately was clinging too. His cock laid in Ar his hand his seed spilled across his middle. And the cause laid in his opposite palm. _A gift_ from the Viper himself. Desire still clung in the pit of his stomach but for now it would have to wait. He was needed and he had a duty to his men, and he would do it. Quickly he dressed and fixed himself. The shiny crystal sparkled in the light, salvation and damnation residing within the small trinket.

 _”Come in me Cullen”_ the lecherous words echoing in his mind over and over. He was hard already again straining against his clothes. This was not going to help him face what lurked beyond his tent. Luckily the thought of the decrepit creatures helped ease the tension in his loins, for now.Dressing and ignoring the lust filled part of his drenched soul he went about his day. Finally reaching the fold of his tent he was greeted by one of his men, a single letter clutched in his sweaty palm. His gaze narrowing on the item. “This just arrived for you Sir. Third one this week. The Lady Inquisitor must have her hands full with all those damnable nobles to be bothering you so often.” The man said with a chuckle as he passed the letter to him. Cullen merely gave him a weak laugh agreeing with him, slapping a hand to his back as the letter finally landed into his waiting hand.

He couldn’t help but feel the sweat trickle down his back, he wasn’t nervous of what waited within in the confines of the letter. No! It was just the insufferable heat that lingered in this wretched hole in the ground. Quickly the all to warm letter found its place within in his armour, not close to his all to fast beating heart. His hand wiping down his face as he still had many to endure in this pit. He still couldn’t believe the damn packages kept coming, he wasn’t sure he could handle anymore.

-

“Mhmm” Ellana nodded her hand rubbing at her neck trying to keep herself still. “Are you well Inquisitor?” Leliana’s soft touch bringing her back with a jolt. “Yes, sorry haven’t been sleeping well” she responded automatically. Memories of Dorian whispering into her ear of dirty things and Cullen, her echoing call for release. _Ignored_.Ellana discreetly tried swallowing the frog that was wedged in her throat firmly. “Issues?” Leliana inquired, Ellana only smiled shyly a strand moving from it’s place as she shook her head. “No. Just adjusting. Dorian is very good to me” her ice blue gaze was lowered, her cheeks still rosy even after they had been still for long enough. Flashes of his dark hands trailing up her thigh as his forceful hand held her to him, quivering and weeping. She couldn’t help the shiver that danced along her arms. “Should I have one of the Doctor’s set aside a mix for you to drink?” Josie smiled with earnest so eager to help, so sweet.

Ellana merely smiled another gentle shake of her head. “No I can manage I would like to conclude for now I think I might rest for a bit.” Her arms crossing over her chest as relaxed as she could. Josie’s face fell a little , disappointment seeping through but she still smiled “As you wish Lady Inquisitor” Ellana smiled to both her advisors before turning heel and heading for the large door that bared her way. Sweat was trickling down her neck and she was thankful for the cool air that greeted her as she pulled the door open. Leliana and Josephine’s soft footsteps were quick on her heel, her steps quicken just enough to create distance between them. Another door creaked at push, “Why in the Creator are there so many fucking door’s here?” She thought to herself as she opened the third door releasing her to the great hall. Memories of her all to recent wedding still fresh in her mind.

“Last one” she thought as she pushed it open hard letting the door close itself as she walked through it. She didn’t care about the door, she just wanted to be beyond this point. Her hand pulling at the button’s that held her clothes to her form. She was aching so bad. Backing into the cool wall, a button popped off as she pulled at the clothing desperately trying to free herself. Finally cool air danced along her skin and she couldn’t help the breathy moan that filled the small hall. But it wasn’t enough she needed to be free everything felt to warm. Her band that kept her breasts in place was quickly becoming unraveled exposing her bare chest to air. Her fingers began to knead and pull at her sensitive breasts. Memories of Dorian’s words the night before echoing in her mind as desire pooled in her belly.

_She had laid across the bed her hair falling around her, the warmth and ecstasy still tingled in her lower half as she laid there catching her breath. Dorian merely chuckled and changed on the other side of the room. Leaning back gently her head moving back, trying to catch a small glace. Dorian was undressing rather haphazardly, dropping the item’s wherever in any direction she couldn’t help but smile at what an actual slob he was. She had seen his desk in the library his little private nook it was neat and tidy nothing like what he didn right now. A part of her felt touched to know something so small about him. Before she could look away she was graced with a full view of Dorian, his dark skin was so different to her own. She lifted a hand comparing the colors._

_“If you're going to watch at least let me give you the best view darling” His golden eyes looking back at her as he turned slightly turning his hip slightly giving her a clear view of his round backside. He was teasing her, she could see the smile in the pull at the corner of his mouth the softness in his eyes. Warmness filled her for being so blessed slowly she sat up righting herself and using her jelly filled legs to dress into her night attire. Being married was having certain benefits she was in her sleeping clothes as she watched the sunset along the balcony. She had been staring out at the lowering sun for quite awhile, Dorian had placed himself between the folds of some dusty tome._

_Normally she would finally coming back to her room to either change or have a moment to herself before leaving once again to be amongst the other’s. But right now She wanted peace not understanding, not comfort, Dorian understood that he just let he be. And she would take it over anyone’s stumbling words and sad eyes. Her eyes wandered to the gold band that held snug to her skin. “Nothing will be normal, will it?” She questioned out loud, unsure if it was meant for Dorian or herself. She could hear the slight shift of Dorian as he placed his tome down, the gentle footsteps nearing, stopping beside her. Looking down tan perfect toes beside her. Another wave of softness a simple thing she knew now._

_“Sad to say but you're not exactly normal are you sweetheart?” She looked up nodding he had a point. Thing’s had stopped being normal the moment she had clutched that damn orb. But if she hadn’t been there, she wouldn’t have met Cullen , Dorian and all her companion’s. They had become her family, strange and full of life. She could hear Bull and Sera dicking around outside, Cassandra was gonna ring off their ears if they weren’t careful. She couldn’t help but smile at the thought._

_“Come” long elegant fingers rested before her, his palm outstretched to her. More a demand than a question, she felt the need to comply even just this once. She was feeling weak, and she would do anything to remedy that. They had spent the night enclosed within the sheets of their bed. His warm breath tickling over her neck as they spoke of the coming days. How they would both change to benefit each other. They both had cried, kissed and embraced each other. This was much different than the night they had shared on their wedding night. This was the emotional bridge of their starting life._

Ellana exhaled harshly as her breaths came faster, but the familiar creak of the door barely brought her back to the real world. Only the smell of exotic flowers and parchment clouded around her. Dorian wavered above her only to come down his frame reaching around her pulling her into him. “Seems you need some help my darling” he cooed into her ear, an airy chuckle vibrating under his chest. 

-

Dorian hadn’t expected to see her writhing against the rock, snowy hair cascading down her shoulders. Breasts bare to the world fingers dancing over her skin as she shivered and moaned. Her blue eyes had looked up at him, begging for relief. He couldn’t help but feel a little pride as he pulled her into his arms. Laying her out along the bed she continued to wither and gasp as her wandering hands pulled and prodded itself. She was quite the exotic sight and he couldn’t help but think of devilish things to do to her. Well for her. Doing what he could with regards to clothes they mostly landed haphazardly around the room. His still clothed form crawling to her side pulling a sheet over them hiding them from the sun’s rays. She mumbled and moaned incoherently. Pulling her close into his arms his lips finding her ear. Causing her to gasp and cling for his body to wrap herself around. “There is something I want from you my dear?:

Even full of lust and need her blue eyes shot up defying anger. She didn’t wanna play by his rules then he would make her. She had not taken him serious, till she had placed her clothes on. She had left him to tend to her duties. Dorian had merely smirked and waved goodbye knowing she had left with a small present.

_They had shared a tender night, but she wavered like a thin leaf as to bringing Cullen into there relationship. He had not pushed hard as she had needed comfort last night but in the early hours of their day she had re-equipped her thick armor. He wasn’t having any of that. As she bathed he tended to her clothes, a drop here, a drop there. It was a sinfully delightful concoction he had come across in his youth. It would warm her flesh and make her very sensitive. He looked forward to seeing her aroused and needed and wished to put it to use on their surely frustrated commander. He had left their room, nothing amiss. A delightful smile on his handsome face._

_All went as normal till he caught sight of his wife walking a bit rushed to their room. He could barely contain his fast pace that had him following after her. At this point others would merely think of him and his wife sneaking a bit afternoon delight. Which in all would not prove a bad thing, keeping the Magistrates far from their home. But seeing Ellana all disheveled was a cherry on his tart._

“I know that you're still not completely on board with Cullen being part of this, but it can work. I can show you” his fingers glided over her warm skin she moaned into his neck as her body further tried to find relief and comfort from his.

“His possessive, he won't want to share me.” She spoke even as her tongue found his skin lapping at it gently. Dorian let out a sigh his hand reaching to the back of Ellana’s neck holding her still as his teeth raked over her chin and throat. 

“That’s alright I don’t play fair, but if he wants you like I know he does. He’ll play along. And we can find an all too pleasurable way to bid our time together” Her leg found hold of his as she rolled her hips along it. A hard slap echoed in the room, Ella cried at the sudden contact of Dorian’s hand to her rear, stilling all her actions as they pain swept through her. 

“Now that I have your attention” his hand rubbing small circles into her sore cheek. “ I want you to call his name, think of him, while touching yourself. But you can’t cum” her body began to stir once again, dirty thoughts surely filling her thoughts. He was filled with them. She had whimpered into him as he grabbed her sore cheek her wet core rubbing against his leg. “What do you say Ellana?” his teeth nipping down her jaw. 

She let out frustrated growl her body lying against the bed once more. “What do you have planned?” She asked as she watched him sit up. He tossed her a confident smile as he reached inside a drawer something small in his hand. When he was back at her side his empty hand pulled at the sheet covering her =, revealing her warm skin to the cool touch of the room. She hissed at the sudden rush of air along her skin. “Start” was all he said as he watched her face deepen in color. Her fingers trailing down her stomach to her wet folds, fingers delving into herself. Breathy sighs and mews filled the room. Closer to her face he appeared a small trinket gleaming in the daylight her tongue finding her ear.

“Speak his name” again red colored her skin but as her fingers played further over her she called his name. Over and over, Dorian moved closer spooning behind her watching her as she worked her body. Fingers pulling and twisting her tan nipples making her gasp, as the echoing sound of liquid spilling as she played with her core. Her skin gleaming and slick with sweat as she pleasured herself. Riding her fingers, wishing they were Cullen’s. Dorian’s words echoing in her ears. 

“Tell him what you want” and that was it her breathing had hitched, increased her pace trying to finish her off. But his hand was quick to avert that and she couldn’t help the whimper lust filled response “Come in me Cullen” as she begged for release. Dorian held her hand as her body tensed with frustration. His hands rubbing soothing circles into her flesh as he cleaned the ointment from her skin, releasing her from the intense teasing. He continued to whisper words of praise and love into her temple as he held her to him. 

But he couldn’t help but feel excitement for what would lay ahead for them all. He would send this as soon as he could and then wait a day or so before sending his last letter. 

-

“I wish you had told me you were sending him a letter” Ellana barked. She couldn’t help the sharpness of her tongue when she had been refused her orgasim, she had almost screamed. But Dorian still seemed as cool as the ice that laid on the mountains, and that made her even madder. “I felt it was best I handle it” he echoed again for creator only knows how many times he had repeated the damn phrase. “Still” she insisted huffing as she sat at the small desk. 

“Are you afraid he will refuse, and leave?” He questioned, his words filled with concern. No longer teasing her or flippant. She sighed heavily trying to hide her embarrassment. “It’s okay to feel that way you know, you love him. I was a marriage of unfortunate choices” She looked back at Dorian as he leaned against the open window the night air cool and playing with some of his more unruly curls. “That’s not what I mean”.

“But it is the truth” he cut her off. Sighing as he left the window to kneel before her. “Were only doing what we can in such a strange situation” his hand taking her’s kissing it gently. Before she could put her foot in her mouth anymore a knock on the door interrupted them. As she moved to get it, his hand held her by her shoulder holding her still. “I’ll get it” he said with a smirk. Nervousness washing over making her sit, not wanting to hear the truth quite yet. She could hear him acutely ever move so easy to identify. His feet rumbling down the steps in quick fashion the gentle creak of the door, the soft mumble of pleasantries. By the accent of the words she would guess it was leliana that was at the door. She couldn’t help the ball that formed in her throat as she waited.Again the creak of the door, Dorian’s pace up the stairs was slow, painstakingly getting on her nerves. 

When he finally rounded the corner she couldn’t help letting out a short bark of a word.”Well?” He merely smiled handing her the parchment. Cullen’s handwriting scrawled across it. The usual business stated for her and she felt deflated. “Look at the bottom” Dorian interjected with a laugh obviously seeing the frustration on her features. Quickly her blues eyes scanned the bottom a simple scrawl of words laid there. 

_”When I return I would like to inquire as to the snakes rules for this game”_

Dorian flashed her a confident smile “I do hope he makes it before the storm hits”. Ellana0Ellana0’s heart beat quickened within her breast. The future was coming and she was unsure of all that would happen but she did feel one thing for the future.

_Hope._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cullen has returned from the Deep Roads. His mind full of questions, his body full of lust, and a heart that longs to be loved. Will he be able to accept Dorian's game and start something new?


	8. Thunderstorms and Pearls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen has returned from the Deep roads. His mind full of questions, his body full of lust, and a heart that longs to be loved. Will he be able to accept Dorian's game and start something new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> ^.^ Holy Maker I have been planning this scene for sooooooo(repeatx infinity) long. I couldn't have done this scene without my awesome bestie Sotocakes. She helped me so much when it came to this. I do apologize for this taking so long but honestly I have been working really hard on it. I hope its everything and more for you, like it was for me!!!  
> I love you guys and can't believe all the support and love I receive I couldn't do it without you! Enjoy and remember I love comments and questions!
> 
> Always, Maiden
> 
> p.s. this will be a 2 part! coming soon!

The smell of coffee and delicate fruit wafted to her nose, her ice blue eyes trained on her counterpart. A parchment in his han, waves of heat rising from his cup. They had been taking their breakfast together, time alone to bond. The soft warm hues of color that filtered along the sky. It was a quiet day finally after everything that they had been through. The Wedding, the Magistars. It was a relief to just have the quiet between them both. Cullen would be back soon and she would have her answer to it’s aching question. She had heard of such arrangements between couples, but never had she thought she could possibly be part of one. But she hadn’t envisioned Dorian either. That had not been in the plan’s.

 

But here she was watching her husband drink his coffee his black moustache covered in the dark liquid. She couldn’t hold back the giggle that bubbled inside her. She needed that, a small soft release of normality. His eyes darted up to her she motioned to his mouth and he blushed lightly. He wasn't use to being laughed at even if it was lovingly. His hand quickly wiping any remains that still lingered there, his back rigid. She couldn’t help but walk to his side her hand on his shoulder. Her finger swiping at the corner of his mouth, “I didn’t mean to laugh, I’ve just never seen so much as your hair out of place” His gaze lowered her hand lingering near his face. Fingers trailing up his jaw. A soft chuckled surrounded her, his hand reaching to hold her waist as he looked into her face. “Were both still adjusting, besides I am aweinspiring”. 

 

His focus seemed to shift from her face to the room, his gaze moving around the room. Her hand reaching to pull his gaze up. “Are you okay?” His head shook gently he raised to his feet wobbling slightly Ellana quickly caught him in her arms steadying him. “Let’s get you to the bed”. Dorian was still trying to focus to argue when he felt the wobble again, that shut him up real quick.

 

\---

 

The morning had been so quiet with Ellana and he wondered would that always be their life? Would he stay here still? Things still were healing all over Thedas and here he was playing experiment with his new wife. Or was he just trying to find her something to hold onto if he left? He wasn’t sure anymore, he had been receiving letter after letter from his family. Family that had washed their hands of him. But with her pure strength Ellana had shifted their values and had taken notice of him and his worth. He couldn’t help but be thankful and yet he had further tainted her life. She now called him husband, and in time would bare children. They would take his name but he hopped he could plan it out that they come out more blonde then his family would care for. But it didn’t matter she deserved some happy in her life and he wouldn’t take that from her. Even if he was still getting something from it. Images of Cullen in his drunken but needy expression shifted something in him. He had to swallow hard from his coffee he was drinking to try to focus again. Her soft laugh filling the air, it was pleasant but caught him off guard. Her signals telling him the cause of her laugh. Quickly his hand reached to wipe it, feeling the warm liquid that had taken up space in his moustache. He couldn’t help the sudden red that had leaked up his neck and into his face. 

 

But there she was soft hands and soft words. Misunderstanding his embarrassment but still there to comfort him. Listening to his jokes, even as he knew she saw past them. Her warm presence was becoming something he was starting to crave. He had never been handled so treasured. But as he turned to speak to her, something shifted he felt off. Again her hands there to help him. His legs didn’t feel right like he taken the wrong potion? Had his meal been poisoned? Worry and a million other things swam through his thoughts even as he lost consciousness. 

 

Even now he could see her, her hair bound and held tight into a fashionable bun. At first glance he could only see the opportunities she would bring him. To help cure the people of their stupidity. But as they talked more, as she beat down her enemies. Blood had splattered into her hair and Cole had tried cleaning she had smiled and tried to calm him from worrying over such a thing. Her head held high at the Winter Palace as she had each of them eating out of her skilled hands. But when they faced the Dragon in the Orlesian Fields. Bull’s screams of fury and her grunts and yells echoed in his ears as she moved with stealth and precision. Her blades thick with the dragon's blood her clothes shredded from it’s constant attacks. But she had stood proud and never had a nickname ever been more fighting. His little snowy Wyvern.

 

“Dorian” his name sung out in a singsong voice that could only be described as Ellana. He called out her name but it felt more like a mumble as he shifted to find her. But all he found was warm soft silk. His eyes still heavy from his sudden nap. Confusion still fogged his mind as he tried to move. Small hands stilled him, tickling at his sides. And that's when he realized it , his sides were bare. Again he tried out her name “Ellana what’s?” a soft digit landed on his lips. “Don’t be alarmed it’s just us, I may have taken a page from one of your books and done something” He couldn’t help but chuckle. Of course she had, explained why she had been so sweet preparing his coffee and serving it to him with a sweet kiss. The little vixen. He couldn’t help but feel pride in her. But she was a top notch rogue he shouldn’t of expected less. 

 

His body was still fighting the effects of whatever concoction she had introduced to his body. Here and there he shifted still unable to fully move lacking his full strength. Besides the fact the slender weight of one elf sat perched along his bare stomach. Inside he was still conflicted at the life they were making. At their choice. But even as he gazed at her the flicker of affection she held for him still there. She was talking and he wasn't paying attention. He should feel guilty, but honestly he felt worse for stealing away the life she had wanted. No deserved. He sighed, her lips moved again but he listened this time. 

 

“Ignoring me again?” she chided. He let out a soft chuckle. “Apologies my dear you will have to do more than that to get one over on me” he was bluffing. Her lips pursed, frustrated. He couldn't help but let his smile show. Her ice blues narrowed on him, arms crossing over her chest bunching her breasts together. Cullen would have appreciated this scene more than he did. Would have loved the way her eyes sparkled with mischievous thoughts. 

 

“You're doing it again” his gaze meeting her eyes as her finger traced along his jaw delicately. “I know I can't give you exactly what you want, but” her face darkened with a deep blush as she tried to force her words out. He hadn't quite known what to say to her, to feel for her. He could only smile sheepishly up at her. “I can try, and please you. Even if I’m” his hand had found strength and it was now gripping her slender wrist. He hadn’t even realized he had gotten any of his strength back. But to hear words sweet as they were, even well meaning . They were soaked in guilt. 

 

“Yes, I would have wished our lives had been different.” Again this new found strength was cupping her delicate jaw her skin pale with pink cuts from her many battles. Ice blue eyes that could be harder than any mountain, soft like the sky when she laughed. “But we are together in this...thing” he couldn’t help but laugh dryly. They were a mess and they both knew it, adding Cullen would hopefully help them both. Ellana wore a gentle smile, her lips leaning into his palm the touch warm and tender. “So you have me here darling, under you.” his eyebrow perked up at his own suggestive tone. She rolled her eyes at him leaning away from his touch, his hands lingering down her body. 

 

“You can't expect me to continue when you say it like that” her gaze was focused elsewhere. Embarrassed. He could tell by the light pink hue that tinted the edges of her long ears. “Oh this is all my little wyvern has when presented with an obstacle” his brow still raised hoping the small jab at her pride would elicit something on her part. He could feel her body shift above him, her body clenching together. She was really very easy to bristle. And feeling her tense atop of him was more than a confirmation. A peek of blues hesitated on him and back to the wall. He had hit a mark, her lips twitching as her face tried to make choices. Whilst her mind battled amongst itself. The hard look of her blues finally stilled her arms slowly falling to his bare skin. Fingertips grazing the trail of black hair that covered his stomach. Nails trailing soft circles along his skin. His eyes closed at the attention of his wife. Savoring the gentle affection of her touch. 

 

He closed his eyes, head leaning back into the soft pillow. He could feel her body shift and slide down his own. The slight friction against him was delicious. A warm tongue danced along his hip bone, he couldn't hold back the deep moan he released. Surprised at her actions he couldn't help but feel embarrassed and now it was his turn to turn away. His slow weak hand making its way to cover his eyes. Blanketing him in safe darkness, even as her fingers trailed along his skin. Delicate crafted nails dig into into his ribs as her warm breath ghosted over his flesh. 

 

As he hid under his arms he couldn't help but mumble protests. Most of which consisted of “You don't” and “darling not there” trying to hide that he was becoming harder under her touch. A wet tongue slid along his jaw making his toes curl and neck arch. Her sharp teeth nipping at his jaw. Delicate lips leaving a trail down his neck. He could feel her lips as they whispered but his brain was too fogged with what he was feeling to comprehend anything. 

 

Her gentle chuckle echoed in his ears “Preoccupied are you Dorian?” a warm tongue darted out curling around his earlobe. He couldn’t hold back the gasp her action elicited from him. Trying to regain some ground he tried clearing his throat and talking to her. “So my sneaky Rogue how is it you have me so” he paused for a moment as he searched for the right word. “Disadvantaged” she whispered as teeth grazed the edge of his ear. He couldn’t help but arch into her. “Yes” he croaked out alarmed at his own voice. Another jingle of her soft laughter filled his ears. Her warm breath ghosting over his flesh her smooth features leaning into his too warm skin.

 

“Just a small” her lips trailing up his jaw a sly smile on her lips. He could feel the curve of her lips as she moved. “Drop of paralyzing draft. Just to keep you still, and safe under me” her hips moved against his thigh. Her cheek rested asking his own a gentle sigh swiping over his collar bone. “Tonight when Cullen returns, I want to see you both” her fingertips grazing his jawline. As her face came into view, blue eyes full of caution and worry. His own fingertips mimicking her actions. His head tentatively inching towards her. His lips sliding over hers with slow shirt kisses. 

 

“That you will darling. That you will”.

 

\--

 

Maker above it had been over a week since he had last seen the snow covered peaks of Skyhold. And he felt both elation and skepticism upon his return. Ellana's many gifts still burning a hole in his armour next to his skin. His dreams were full of her soft eyes and tempting kisses. He had written back, he would hear Dorian out. But he wasn't altogether sure what the mage had in mind. And the more he thought about it the more his head, and groin hurt. 

 

The biting chill of Skyholds winds kept the painful ache in his groin as his mind focused on thoughts of his love. The hanging gray clouds a hindrance to his path. He should stop make camp for the night, but he had waited long enough. Been away for too long. Ellana waited for him and even though he was unsure of the choices he would make. He needed to see her once again. Gaze into her blue eyes, whisper sweet words in her ears. He was desperate, how he had cursed and drank when he had learned of the farce of a marriage she would agree too. Her sad eyes when she looked at him as her words cut deep into his heart for both of them. He didn’t deserve her but that didn’t mean he wasn’t selfish. He wanted more.

 

A voice beckoned his mind back to the falling rain that fell on them, concern of the weather and the men. But his hard ambered gaze seemed to answer the men, they would continue in the cold biting rain.

 

He watched the peaks as the closed in on their home, the warm light showing the way home in the late midnight hours. Greeting them with their soft warm glow. The horse were tired as were his men but he barely looked back as he released the reigns of his steed. The warm air of the hall washing over him as he entered, the strange eeriness of the still hall. Only the gentle clad of armor echoing in the halls, his men on patrol a small comfort. As they came into view they greeted with smiles and erging for him to share his stories of the dreaded deep roads. He smiled and agreed after he became more acquainted with his bed. They chuckled and bid him goodnight leaving him once again in the large hall. He couldn't help the lump in his throat that had formed there. 

 

Nervousness coursed through his veins, this last door barred his way to Ellana and possibilities that he couldn’t fathom. Cullen closed his eyes as he tried to breath through his nose, trying to regain his self once again. His teeth were grit tight together as he finally placed his hand along the doorknob twisting it, testing it. It was unlocked willing himself to push it open he entered finally the gentle sound of a voice echoed far away. From here he would guess it was Dorian the Tevinter accent unmistakable. Closing the door behind him with a gentle click and locking it for good measure he made his way up the creaking steps. His heart in his throat as he was soon on the last step, his last chance to turn back. To let Ellana go. But a soft voice echoed beyond his vision crushing any thought of leaving. His name on her lip’s. 

 

“Cullen?”

 

Her, no _their_ room was scattered with candle light that danced along the stone walls and glass with Dalish etching. He needed to stop thinking of them as separate entities, they were now one. Even as that thought came to mind he couldn’t bring himself to turn back. Dorian stood before him, his frame blocking his full view. “Dorian” he greeted curtly, amber against gray, “Cullen” he responded in kind. “Where is Ellana?” he questioned. Dorian held up his hands innocently “She’s currently a little tied up at the moment but don’t worry she is safe.” He said remaining in place but as Cullen tried to take a step forward the mages hand raised for him to cease. “There will be some rules, before we begin” Cullen couldn't help but shift nervously.

 

With his stomach doing tumbles currently all he could manage was a simple nod. Dorian nodded ever the diplomat, his face neutral. You and Ellana we know fit well together but I am also a party to this. So no jealously my proud lion or it’s time out for you, are we clear?” A smirk laid across his mouth. It’s not like he hadn’t seen them together once already, he was married to her now. In time she would. And that's where he had to cut off his thoughts. His still wet gloves coming down his face as he tried wrapping his mind around the situation. But all he could manage with downcast eyes was a sigh and soft yes. 

 

“Glad to hear it, she's been waiting for you” and with that his form moved aside and he chanced a glance up. But what laid before his eyes he would never be ready for. Ellana’s soft white hair hung over her shoulder. Bare shoulders and that's when he noticed her full naked form. Sitting along the floor a rug under her. Pearls and black strands covered her, _decorations_. She looked beautiful and as he gazed at her face he saw another part of the game. 

 

 _The blindfold_.

 

He could barely swallow, but the rest of him knew what to do. His groin painfully hard, his ever itching finger’s. The tingle along his flesh as he thought of how she would feel against him once again. His surprised amber eyes flashed to Dorian’s smiling face. “She wanted to look pretty for you” his husky voice laughing gently. He could see the tint of red that formed on her delicate ears. “I was worried you would never get here, leaving her all willing and wanting” his words meaning to tempt him to urge him forward. As if sensing his hesitation he appeared beside him, his whispered words full of temptation’s.

 

. _”Have her crawl to you”_. Cullen couldn’t help the twitch in his cock at the thought of her below him, her beautiful form his to look at once again. Unable to hide the moan as his fantasies took hold. Gently pressure on his shoulder, Dorian squeezing it, urging him. He almost couldn’t believe he wasn’t dreaming.

 

“Come to me Ellana” his voice soft but still full of command, again the red deepened along her skin making her even more beautiful. The soft crackle of the fire and rolling thunder the only noise he could register as her lilith form crawled to him along the floor. The sparkling gems along her back, the sway of her white hair. The almost tantalizing way her body moved as she crawled to him. She said nothing, masked with the black satin looking up at him, at his feet. Her long neck stretched up awaiting him.

 

“Undress me” simple orders it’s all he could manage at this point. He let out a sigh his gaze turned upward when he felt the pressure of her hands on him. Moving back down he took stock of his surroundings. The room almost identical than how he remembered all but an occupied chair. Dorian sat quiet and still, grey eyes on them. It was unnerving and cooled the desire that had been close to spilling over. But then slim fingers slipped around his neck, gentle fingers untying his still wet coat. One by one things dropped along the wood floor clattering around him. His rogues fingers making quick work of all that covered him. His body still wet and cool from the rain he had trekked in for hours. Finally warm fingers peaked under his shirt making him hiss in relief. Her fingers rubbing gentle circles into his hip, her warmth seeping into his cold bones. Her touch coaxing his need for her again.

 

He could feel her move she was standing again her fingers playing with the hem of his shirt he couldn't stand it. With a quick movement he swept the garment over his head and off somewhere in the room. “Lower” was his command her fingers trailed down his chest, a delicate fingernail swept at his nipple causing a gentle shudder through him. He was certain she knew what she did as he looked down at her she wore a smirk on her pink lips. Another chuckle filled the air, _Dorian’s_. The notion he had just watched what had transpired had started to have an opposite effect once again. Ellana sliding down his front she would feel his cock, hard and aching to come out. His body was finally starting to feel warm once again, but when he felt the familiar tug of Ellana’s hands as she pulled at his breeches. He couldn’t resist the urge to push her hands away, his many fantasies filling his mind. “Keep them down, and open your mouth beautiful” 

 

\--

 

Ellana had shifted restlessly under the thin sheet Dorian had provided for her. The rain had filled the evening sky and placed doubt in her heart that Cullen would return to her. Anxiety crawled and twisted inside her but Dorian’s gentle but firm hand seemed to keep her focused. Easing her unease with assurance that Cullen would join them, he was so sure she couldn’t find it in herself to verbally suggest otherwise. Even as she could hear the lulling beat of the rain along the glass. 

 

“You’re doing it again” Dorian’s voice pulling her away from her comforting blanket of doubt. 

 

“Not sure what you mean” She had to deny it, could hardly believe all that had transpired recently. Her gaze turned to him slowly they wore similar expressions, eyebrow raised, mouths neutral. She hated when he did that, just as much as she hated doing it herself. She sighed hating herself for releasing her composure so easily. He chuckled lightly the noise closer as she hung her head down. Her hair surrounded around her. His smell now enveloped around her, spicy and foreign. It was different from Cullen. 

 

“I win” he chimed. She couldn’t help another sigh from escaping her. Dorian’s fingers found purchase around her chin pulling her face up to his, she could smell dinner on him still. Stew and bread, warm trickling around her face. A wash of comfort seeping from it.

 

“Stop pouting, he’ll be here” his voice was firm but the tone it was all jab. He was doing it on purpose knowing she was too proud to have her feeling’s so bare. She had recently too much of that and wanted some of her mask back. Even from her husband. She was strong and hated being weak. What he had asked of her made her unsure her skin bare and open, delicate pearls strung around her flesh adorning her like a piece of furniture. It wasn’t his intention she knew that, but she couldn’t help that nagging feeling in her pit of her stomach. 

 

It felt like waiting had been a small lifetime when the sound of her men filled the gates, Cullen among them. She was now feeling more nervous her stomach rolling back and forth with insecurity. Dorian’s boots pacing echoed in front of her field of vision. The unmistakable click of their door sounding from the stairs, Dorian’s pacing stopping in front of her. His hand gently removing the blanket from her own. 

 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” He had asked before but this was a point of no return. Her choice, and as she listened to Cullen’s familiar steps that brought him closer to her she couldn’t help but the anticipation of being close to him again. Nodding her head finally and giving him a reassuring smile he nodded in response his hands reaching around her face. 

 

 _Blackness_. 

 

This became her world once again. The game they had played on their wedding night to get through the act. To learn to cope with their choices. Was now a part to play with Cullen. Dorian’s words echoing in her mind.

 

 _”This is a night you will show him the beauty of this union, show him how much he can have. And make it so he’ll never leave”._

 

His words had scared her a little if she was honest, she wasn’t sure was capable of such things but she would do her best. She prayed the Creators were on her side. She sat there still and quiet, till she had uttered his name. Her words full of hope and love. She quickly covered her mouth as she listened to them speak. Hearing Dorian explain about her waiting was so embarrassing she could feel the heat of her cheeks as it danced along her skin over her face. There was so much silence, till she heard the chuckle and arousing words of her husband. 

 

“Come to me Ellana” she couldn’t help the dampness that now slicked her thighs at the sound of his rough ordering voice. Barking commands at her, while she was so exposed and defenseless. She did as commanded, her body moving gently to where she had heard his familiar voice. Her fingers brushed along steel, the cool temperature biting at her warm flesh alerting she was before him now. Ellana craned her head up, even if she couldn’t see him, she wanted him to see her. To see her willing body that had missed him, wanted him. 

 

“Undress me” another command that she would comply with quickly. She knew his armor and their workings all too well. The cool of the metal under her fingers as she found things to pull and tug off her commander. Nothing more was said but she could hear his breathing, feel the rise and fall of his breaths. With this small chance she took to stand before him, against him. The cold clothes that stuck to his hard body chilled her flesh, but there was heat under her flesh. The urge to rub herself against him like a cat in heat had crossed her mind but right now, this moment wasn’t just about her. Her fingers finding themselves under his cool shirt rubbing gentle circles into his flesh. She now knew without a doubt he had ridden in that cold storm to reach her. To be with her. She wanted to offer him affection and tenderness for his deep love he still held for her. As her fingers tugged at the cold offending garment she sudden felt his warm large hands swat her own away his voice echoing in her ears.

 

“Keep them down, and open your mouth beautiful” his words alone had her panting hard. His hand finding itself on her shoulder guiding her down, before him. She could hear the rustle of clothing. At this position she didn’t have to guess what he wanted and she was more than willing. Her tongue wetting her lips in anticipation She heard a deep groan and the continued shuffle of clothing as his weight settled gently on her shoulder guiding her. Her hands raised to touch him.

 

“Keep, them down” Cullen’s words heavy with unspoken command for her to follow his words to the letter, she nodded. She submitted even as her fingers ached to glide over his flesh once again. His fingers leaving her shoulder, sliding up her face, cupping her jaw. She could still feel the cold from the biting night in his hand. The coolness causing goosebumps to race along her skin but she merely leaned into his touch. She would show her attentions one way or another. His fingers trailing down her face, sliding against every curve,every dip. His thumb raked over her bottom lip, her tongue dancing to meet him. Her mouth enclosing around the digit causing him to hiss. The sound in her head making her swim. Her need rising, she couldn’t help the gentle rock of her hips as she played with the digit in her mouth. The finger yanked down ceasing her attentions opening her mouth as it made it’s escape along her jaw. She could feel his fingers in the nap of her neck toying and feeling her. She couldn’t help the mew that escaped past her lips, but as soon as it was released Cullen’s grip tightened at her hair pulling it back. Ellana arched her back in response. A warm hand cupped her right breast rubbing it in his hand she couldn’t help the moans now as they came. 

 

“Open” was all she heard as he yanked harder again and she complied her mouth opening to him. Seconds ticked by only her heavy panting filling the space. The hand that had touched and cupped her breast left just as quickly as it came, her mew full of disappointment at the loss. But then something familiar brought her back, the all too familiar smell of earth and pine. _Cullen_. The hot velvet that slid over her bottom lip, was no mystery. His cock, how she wanted to quit his games and push him against a wall and slid down to gather him in her mouth. To hear his sigh and hiss of relief as her tongue ravaged his hot flesh. Her traitorous tongue laid out flicking gently silently beckoning his cock to come closer. And that's when she felt him move closer. 

 

\--

 

It was almost torture to watch Cullen try to pace himself as pull and prodded Ellana in her vulnerable state. All his days of thinking of her flesh and sweet voice, it probably almost drove him made. Or at least he hopped, it was the only way this work. He had watched them both silently (mostly) but watching Cullen was proving just as hard to bare. His flesh still dripping with rain from cold rain outside. His hair disheveled and thrown about his face. His face tight as he contemplated what to do next. His length was achingly hard he could tell by the slight glisten of precum that hung from the tip of Cullen’s cock. He couldn’t remain seated any longer. That’s when he took a leap of faith, curse the maker and all the other gods if they somehow interfered with this somehow. Silently he approached Cullen’s bare figure, Ellana in one hand, his cock in the other. His buzzing mind still contemplating, he had enough of the waiting, damn it all. Time for delights. His hand landing on the small of Cullen’s back and one around Cullen’s hands that clung to Ellana and pushed together. Cullen’s moan was loud and long as Ellana’s hot mouth encased his cock. Wide eyes and tortured passion flashed in his amber eyes as they flashed to Dorian who merely smirked. His grip on them both hardening keeping himself in place. Cullen bared his teeth most likely meaning to disway him but as he helped push Ellana further down Cullen’s shaft and back he could barely form any words, let alone a coherent thought he assumed. 

 

The effect on Ellana was pleasing he could see the roll of her slender hips as he continued to move them both in tandem, pleasuring each other at his pace. He could see the sudden tightness in Cullen, he was close to cumming. It was such a sight to see the ex Templar in such pieces before him. Body tight shudders ripping through him, his hips thrusting further into Ellana’s talented mouth. He continued to pump even as Dorain’s touch lessened and he moved to Ellana’s side on the ground. He wanted to experience the templar up close as he pushed into his wifes wanting mouth. Cullen watched him his teeth gritted as he was too absorbed by his pleasure. Dorian whispered into his wife's ear and his words affected her greatly as her hips rolled harder this time, a guttural moan escaped her as Cullen continued sliding against her mouth. The vibrations of her moan causing Cullen to shudder no longer able to hold his release into Ellana’s mouth. 

 

\-- 

 

Cullen had barely been able to contain himself the strength that vibrated in him as he watched Ellana on her knees before him. He had been so distracted he hadn't taken notice of Dorian’s presence till it was too late. His warm hand pushing further into his back, pushing him further into Ellana’s mouth. Their hands tangled in her hair as they pulled her closer. It was rough and fluid her mouth taking him to the back, tighten in the back of her throat. Each time he felt her throat closing in around his cock, he pulled back only to dive back in for the feel of her tight wet mouth. Dorian's hand burned at his back reminding him he was there helping thrust his cock in Ellana's mouth. He wanted to pull away to have only Ellana. But the more his eyes clashed with Dorian's he felt his cock twitch in her mouth. Their actions hot and bubbling in his gut.

 

He watched as Dorian sat at her side. His whispered words filling her ears, her shaking moans squeezing around him. He couldn't help but feel the tightening of his balls warning him of his upcoming release. Rocking his hips as his release came over him. The feel of Ellana wrapped around his shaft as he grunted into her mouth. Her tongue swirling around finding all the places that curled his toes and left him panting, wanting more. Rope after rope pulling from himself into her sweet mouth. He could feel the cool trickle of sweat down his back. His cock softening in her mouth. He took a step back his legs feeling like jelly. Dorian's hand trailed down Ellana's thigh her leg shaking as his other hand trailed a path up her throat. He could hear the gentle jingle of the jewels as she shuddered. 

And what he watched next he couldn't help but see a new world appear before him. And it came with watching his love's lips moving with her husbands, their tongues intertwining together. His essence spilling from Dorian's lips. He couldn't help the sudden rush of blood that filled his cock at such a sight. “Maker help us all” he whispered through ragged breaths.


	9. Cool Rain and Heated Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Dorian learn how to share. Dorian sees the possibilities of their relationship but will Cullen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took so much time to finish but I wanted this to go a certain way. And I finally had it flow right. So enjoy and let me know your thoughts. This is not the end! We have much to happen! Feel free to ask questions!
> 
> Be well,   
> Maiden

She was shaking and she couldn't stop it. The feel of Dorian's tongue in her mouth as they traded Cullen's essence to one another. Her core was dripping and ached to be played with. She could feel Dorian's delicate and calculated touch. His fingertips ghosting over her flesh. The tiny jewels rolling over her skin catching on her flesh, she couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth. She could feel a smirk lift on Dorian's lips. 

A hand brushed the side of her face. Calloused and sword worn; Cullen's hand. Her kiss with Dorian heavy and deep had left her panting. And yet the gentle caress brought her back. Cullen's thick essence now making its way down her throat. Her hand running up his leg she could hear his rabid breathing at her touch. She couldn't help the smile but it quickly turned into a gasp as a nipple was twisted gentle. Her back arching into the touch. If she had to guess she would say it was Dorian. Letting Cullen see her throw her head back as her body was touched. 

The thought itself was agonizingly hot, but knowing he was there watching her. She was sure the floor beneath her was slick with her juices. A rough thumb moved across her bottom lip, dragging on her bottom teeth. Her tongue darting out to greet it. Another other gasp filled the room as she swirled around the digit. She did love a man's hand in her mouth. Another finger found itself within her warm mouth. If was getting crowded in there. Ellana could care less. Her hand moving to the wrist her nails trailing up the arm and back down harder. A hiss filling the space, pride radiated deep with her. 

But just as the smile crept along her features was she hoisted up gently by her mouth regrettably less filled, she pouted at the empty feeling. 

“No” the dignified command of her husband rising between her flesh and Cullen’s. Long fingers locked around her wrist.

“Move her to the bed” she could hear the command in his voice and couldn't help the warmth that pulsed into her flesh. Leaving her breathy as he pushed her to the bed. She landed haphazardly she could feel the cool touch of the silk sheets beneath her naked body. She couldn't help being further aroused, knowing they were watching her. 

“How do you want me?” she asked, as she wondered when her voice ever sounded so breathy. So full of need, as if she was willing to beg for whatever they would give her. She could hear a strained sigh and a deep chuckle. 

“Found your voice again Ellana?” Dorian quipped as she felt a finger trail under the curve of her backside, pressing into the scars a dragon had gifted her. She sighed at the gentle but firm contact. But she wasn't prepaid for the quick stinging of his hand as it landed across her ass. She sucked in a quick breath as the warmth from the harsh contact spread through her along warm flesh. She couldn't help but squirm against the bed, trying to relieve some of the pressure that was building between her thighs.

“No answer darling?” his voice ringing in her head again. 

“I think you stunned her” Cullen's voice echoed behind her. Rough hand gripping at her ankle, soothing, searching. She had missed his rough hands.

“I'm sure I can bring her around” she could hear the smile on Dorian's lips as she bathed in there attention. Feeling like the centerpiece of a puzzle. Seeing to her purpose and her needs, along with seeing all that she could provide. A hand slipped once more along her folds, gliding along her wet core. She couldn't help her reaction, body moving back following the exploring fingers. Breathy moans leaving her mouth open as she gave into her desires. 

\---

She was beautiful and wild, soft and delicate. So many things it made his mind dizzy. Even as he watched her. His love, his Ellana. But she really wasn't his was she. Not anymore. He had seen her with Dorian once already. Was he making the right choice? Even as words spilled from his lips, to tease and delight her. 

His fingers had taken refuge in her warm tightness. He could feel her grip him as she sighed and moaned to his touch as he moved inside her folds. Her head thrown back, white tresses flowed around her wildly. Her exposed throat drew his eyes. He had always loved how she craned or arched her neck. So delicate with fierce power over him. 

It was becoming harder to breath, shallow deep breaths was all he could manage now. A movement along his side brought his attention back to his surroundings. 

A mischievous smile and heated eyes looked him over. He couldn't help the nervousness he tried to swallow. A hand snaked along his waist enveloping around him in Dorian's body heat. He was still clothed, but his proximity was throwing him off. 

_”Harder”_ was whispered into his ear and he couldn't surpass the shudder that passed through him. Dorian's hand was now aligned with his own, the added fingers making Ellana cry out and whimper. Her body resounding greedily as it sucked in there fingers. 

“That's right, isn't she wonderful” the praise for Ellana was addicting. And he was right she was wonderful. He couldn't help but respond with a simple grunting nod. He was feeling her warm core along his fingers, the subtle musk of her scent pouring over him. He wanted to dive into her,he wasn't sure which he wanted to do first. 

Did he want to take her in his mouth feel her soft flesh around his mouth till she quivered and tried to crush his skull with her beautiful thighs as he brought her over the ledge. Or plunge himself deep inside her, feel the hot pull off her core around his length. The soft flesh of her rear pressed into him. 

Flashbacks from there time together. Her teeth against his skin as she worked her way down his chest. Her grip in his hair as he held her close to him as her hips kept up their steady rhythm.

Warm fingers ghosted over his ass cheek, feather light and warm. He couldn't control the gasp that escaped him. His gazing clashing with Dorian's, intense heated grey eyes looked back at him.  
He was so close, he could smell the spice cologne that he usually wore. Cullen tried to swallow the unease that had settled itself in the pit of his stomach. His expressions must have betrayed him, flashing across his face causing Dorian's to shift. His hand now gently holding his neck. The tips of his fingers playing with the now too long stands. The feeling to familiar, it was something Ellana did in bed. 

Her fingers rubbing his tense neck after a nightmare. The stay beat of her heart under his ears as she calmed him. Helped the pain subside. 

“Focus” Dorian's words cutting into his memories. 

“I will respect you and your space, but you will not ignore my presence” his tone was deep and cut him deeply. He couldn't help the shame and guilt that passed through him. He was so confused so much happening around him. Inside him. Dorian's features seemed to soften as they gazed at one another. 

“Thank you my dear Lion” his face grew close. Cullen couldn't help the lump in his throat. His eyes tightly closed. Warm flesh connected with his forehead, his eyes opening in surprise. Only soft grey eyes stared back at him. Dorian's hand guiding him as they moved along Ellana's flesh. 

“Take her” Dorian whispered. 

\---

They were so beautiful, his wild wyvern and brave lion. He couldn't help it now. His sudden inner claim on them both. Cullen still had him at arm's length, still unsure of the murky water they traded in. But his wife seemed to be the bridge that covered the expanse that brought them together. She had been so nervous for this moment, to be touched and handled by two she cherished. He had been whispering the idea into her ear every night. She was against it at first but with each day that passed with Cullen’s absence had pushed her to consider anything. 

She loved them both but in different ways. He was now loving husband, devoted friend, intellectual rival. Cullen brought her compassion, her lust, and her deep need to love. She wanted things for herself. Things that she could still have if a bit altered. But he hadn't discussed this with her yet. 

Another time.

His fingers leaving Cullen as they slowly trailed up Ellana's back till the curved around her jaw to cup it within in his firm grasp. She was compliant and needy. Her mouth open as she gasped and whimpered. Her ice colored eyes still covered still so vulnerable. 

His gaze moved back to Cullen he was wide eyed at him. Although his hands seemed to be well occupied. He raised a questioning brow at Cullen. 

“Can't you see how ready she is Cullen? Will you really make her wait?” his provoking questions seemed to dust off any reservations Cullen was harboring. His jaw clenched as he removed his fingers from Ellana's slick folds, to which she mewed in response. His hand that was slick with her juices now was encased around his thick member. He let out an audible sigh at its warmth as he worked himself. His body aligning himself at her center. Rubbing her teasingly slow. Her hips moved back not wishing to wait. 

Needy moans escaped the pretty mouth between his fingers. His other hand reached around and untied the black covering. Her delicate eyes blinked rapidly as her sight adjusted. And he looked down into her eyes. The dark of her eyes filling most of their space. 

“Do you like me here holding you while Cullen plays with your delectable folds” the words rolled and purred out of his mouth. Ellana shuddered in his hold a sudden wide eyed gasped took her over as Cullen impaled himself into her. Her gasps and mews of satisfaction now mingled with Cullen's slow grunts as he worked a painfully slow pace inside of her. 

“That's right darling, let him fill you up. Tighten yourself around him” Cullen let out a low groan and shot Dorian a glare. 

“Yes I can hear it Ellana, your juices drenching his cock.” her mouth was growing wider. His thumb brushed the plump bottom lip. Felt the tease of her warm tongue as it darted out to lap at his digits. 

 

“Yes I know what you want love “ reaching down to undo his trousers he grasped at himself. Pumping himself as he looked down at her. Blue eyes heavy with want and need. He passed himself into her warm mouth with a sigh. The tightness she made around him pulled at the warm pit in his stomach. He felt so powerful right now. Cullen's heated gaze both by possessiveness and lust. 

He was lost in feeling, abandoning all other thoughts of the world they now traveled together. Deep down he knew things would never be the same. Never be simple. That this action, in all its bliss and splendor had a dark side. But for now he would set that aside. And he would cling to this memory. His two loves in its many forms displayed in such ragged animalistic form. 

He and Cullen had climaxed together within Ellana's shuddering form. As her body clung to there’s. Their bodies had collided and intertwined together. Each sharing an arm or leg with one another. 

A warm muscled arm laid beneath his cheek now. Long fingers wrapped around his arm placed along her hip. Her deep breaths heavy with sleep as she was spooned by Cullen. Ever occasionally deep blue eyes watched him in the silence. They stayed like this for hours. The gentle dawn would come soon. Shattering the warm cocoon that encased them. Dorian wasn't looking forward to this, but for now he relished the sounds of sleep next to him and the warmth that seeped into his skin from their bodies. He was no longer alone. And he was content with that. With a satisfied smile he drifted into sleep enjoying this time together.


End file.
